Senior Year
by x.Tohru.Seraphina.x
Summary: Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Chase, Mike [&] Logan are back at PCA for their senior year. A new dorm, a new DA, lots of surprises. The summary sucks but please read. ZxC DxL NxM OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Zoey 101 fic. It's not that good. Please review and help me to make it better. Oh and if the characters are slightly OOC , sorry, it's just the way I'm writing. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything!**

-------------

Senior Year

Chapter 1: New Dorm?

It was senior year for our six favourite PCA students. Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan, Nicole and Michael had been asked by Dean Rivers to arrive three days before school started instead of the usual one. But they didn't know that they were the only students being asked to turn up to their school a few days earlier.

A lot of things had happened to them in the five years that they had been friends; Dana and Nicole had both come back at the beginning of last semester, Lola Martinez had been kicked out after they discovered her selling drugs and alcohol to the younger students, and their good friend Quinn Pensky had been offered a full scholarship to a prestigious school run by MENSA. So many things that could have destroyed their friendship. But they survived, because they had each other.

Little did the guys know that this year was going to be very different and very eventful for all of them…

-------------

"Hello children and welcome back to PCA! I hope you all enjoyed your summer. I'm guessing that you're wondering why I have asked the six of you to come to back to school early and to my office today. Well, I'll tell you." At this sentence Logan and Dana rolled their eyes at each other. This useless man was wasting time that they could be spending making out.

Yes, you've guessed it. PCA's very own player fell and fell hard for Dana, and she fell back just as hard. But they weren't the only two that got together; Chase had finally admitted his feelings to Zoey, and she had gladly accepted and returned them. Nicole had changed a lot in the year she spent away from PCA and that is the reason that Michael fell head over heels for her, and they two like Dana and Logan and Zoey and Chase, were boyfriend and girlfriend. They were an unlikely pair but you could instantly tell that they belonged together.

"Malcolm Reese has spent the summer building a house on campus for Logan and five of his friends. That is w-"

"Hold up a minute, Mr. Reese has spent the summer getting a house built on campus for us? That is sick! Logan your dad rules!" said Michael as he high-fived Chase and Logan.

"Yes Mr. Barret, this is quite erm, as you put it _sick_. Now as I was saying, I shall take you over there and let you have a look around and get used to the place. Oh yes, and Logan, your father told me to tell you that there is a very familiar surprise waiting at the house for you."

-------------

The six of them stood in silent awe as they looked up at the house. It was huge. There was even a pool and a hot tub in the back yard. It looked as if they were going to have to be dragged out of the house to go to class.

Dana decided to break the silence as she said, "Guys? What are we waiting for? Let's get in there and check it out!" And with that everyone legged it into the house to check it out.

-------------

"Logan, its times like this I love the fact that you're rich! You and your Dad rock," said Chase.

"Dudes, think about the amount of parties we can have here. I mean it doesn't look like we're gonna have a DA this year." Logan assumed.

"You are so right Logan. Isn't he right guys! I can't wait senior year i-" babbled Nicole until she was cut off by Michael's lips silencing her. She may have changed but she still had her moments.

"Guys can you at least wait until you're locked in a room or alone! I mean me and Chase don't do that in public. And it's gross for you guys to kiss like that in public!" chided Zoey.

"Oh shut up Zoey! You do the exact same thi-" screeched Logan until he was cut off by someone yelling with an English accent, "LOGAN REESE! That is not how I taught you to talk to and act towards women! You better apologise before I come down there and start telling embarrassing stories to all your friends."

All six heads turned in the direction off the mystery voice and all six jaws dropped when they saw where it was coming from. From the top of the stairs stood a short, young and beautiful Asian woman with long, curly black hair falling to her waist dressed in a denim skirt and a t-shirt that said "London girls do it better".

Dana, Michael, Nicole, Chase and Zoey all turned to look at Logan and ask who this mystery woman was when they realised he had run up the stairs and enveloped her in a hug that knocked the both of them down the stairs.

"Akka!! What are you doing here? I thought you went back to London three days ago. You were in on this weren't you! I knew there was something going on, all those times I caught you and Dad whispering after the…Never m-" Logan was now the one babbling until he was cut off by Dana.

"First of all, Logan shut up you're turning into Nicole! Second, who the hell are you? How do you know Logan? And why are you here?" she said as calmly as she could manage but you could hear the rising temper in her voice.

"I guess this is kind of weird. Come into the kitchen. I'll get you guys some ice-cream and explain everything," said the mystery girl that appeared to have a close relationship with Logan and his dad.

-------------

**I hope you liked the first chapter!! Please review and tell me what you think and whether I should continue writing this fic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of Senior Year! I hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, as much as I would like to. **

-------------

Chapter 2

After seven bowls of ice-cream had been placed on the counter, the explanations started.

"Okay guys, this could take a while and can be very painful for me so please don't interrupt. I'm Raywathy Reese-Rajaa, Logan's 23 year old cousin from London and also your new DA. You guys can call me Ray. My parents died in a car crash 9 years ago. Ever since then my brother raised me. He was 19 when they died. He was stabbed on my birthday in November last year. His killer was finally convicted in May. That's why Logan had to leave school early at Christmas time because he and Uncle Malcolm were flying out to help me with everything and to look after me for a few months. Uncle Malcolm had already planned to build this house and he thought it would be the perfect opportunity for me to get away from London for a while and it was also a way that he could do as my brother asked and look after me. Oh and if you're wondering why Logan calls me 'Akka'. I'm half Tamil and 'Akka' is Tamil for big sister and because kunju over there hasn't got any siblings he took to calling me 'Akka' and my brother 'Annah'."

She paused for a few seconds to wipe the tears that had begun to fall down her face and then she continued with a big smile on her face as if nothing had happened, "Now let me just figure out who you guys are and then I can show you guys to your rooms. You each have your own room. Each of your rooms has a small walk in closet and it's own en-suite bathroom. Okay, now you guys can introduce yourselves to me, so that we can get this show on the road. Oh and Logan, you and me are going to be having a serious talk later on.Get me?"

Logan nodded his head as his eyes filled with fear; while the rest of the gang giggled at him.

"I guess, I'll start. I'm Dana, Logan's girlfriend. And you seem just like me, I think we can be great friends." Dana continued to introduce everyone else, "This is Chase and Zoey, they're dating. And this is Nicole and Mike, who just like the rest of us are dating."

"Cool. Oh and Dana, you know the Christmas after you moved to France well all Logan did was talk, moan and cry about how much he missed you. Guys, I got you all a little something based on what Logan told me about you every holiday. I'll just give you those and show you around. I'm giving you until eight to settle in. Then you guys better be back down here if you want some dinner. And, Logan before you ask, yes I made your favourite." Said Raywathy then handed each of the kids a small present which they all admired before ripping it open.

Dana's present was wrapped in black paper and tied with a red bow; inside the wrapping lay a black and red t-shirt that said, "Don't mess with me unless you want your ass kicked!" Ray was definitely cool in her books.

Zoey's present was a silver charm bracelet that was in lilac box and tied with a white ribbon. Zoey was filled with glee when she saw her present, it was perfect for her.

Nicole's present was a vintage purse handmade in London; it had been wrapped in hot pink paper and tied with a baby pink ribbon. "Ray really knows how to accessorize," thought Nicole.

Mike's present was in blue box and tied with a green ribbon and inside lay 6 front row tickets to Chris Brown and Ciara's concert next month. "I thought this was sold out. We are so going!" thought Michael.

Chase's present was a state of the art writing program that had been wrapped in green paper and tied with a blue ribbon. Chase was in awe, seeing as the program had only just been released in Japan and wasn't out in the USA until next year.

Logan however didn't get just a present; he got two letters as well. The hand writing on both was different. One was the hand writing he recognised as that of Ray's. But the other letter made his eyes filled with tears which he blinked back while gazing at the small red and black box.

Zoey was the first to speak, "Ray, I think I speak for us all when I say thank you and you really shouldn't have. Oh yeah, and can you show us around now?"

Raywathy nodded her head while she watched Logan staring at the letters and the box that he had been given.

-------------

They had seen the lounge, the theatre, the gym, the game room, the kitchen, the music room with its own recording booth, the TV room, the office and Ray's room. Now came the best bit their rooms.

Dana was first along the corridor, next to her Zoey and then Nicole. Opposite the girls were the guys; first Logan, then Chase and finally Mike.

Dana's room was red and black, Zoey's lilac and white, Nicole's was shades of pink, Logan's was red and blue, Chase's was green and blue and Mike's was blue and purple.

"Guys, it's half six now. Like I said before; dinner at eight or starve. Oh and Logan don't forget about that little talk we need to have. Bring your presents with you," said Ray.

"Thanks Akka" or "Thanks Ray" erupted from all the rooms along the corridor. With a satisfied smile Raywathy walked to her bedroom to take care of some things before she started on dinner.

-------------

Ray's P.O.V

I was sitting on my bed looking at family photos from over the years with tears falling onto the pages filled with pictures of my parents and my brother. I couldn't believe that they were all gone now, but at least they're together.

It had barely been a year since my brother passed away. That day stood out in my mind. They would never be there to see me get married or to see my kids.

I'm so lucky I have Uncle Malcolm; otherwise I could be living in some rank sewer in London. My mind was being plagued with memories of the past when I heard a faint knock on the door.

I wiped the tears from my face and placed the photo album behind me. I was about to open the door, when it opened by it's self and in walked none other than my baby cousin.

He and Uncle Malcolm are the only family I have left. I gestured for him to grab a seat, to which he obliged.

He saw the album and the wet pages and instantly wrapped me up in a hug. The death was just as hard on him as they were on me. He let go and looked me in the eyes and said, "Akka, it's gonna be okay. Me and dad are here for you. We're gonna look after you from now on."

That made me giggle. I was here to look after him not the other way round. Logan has always liked to think that he is my protector, only now I guess he is seeing as my brother is gone.

"Sure kunju. Anyway, look let me give you the lecture first. How many times have I told you to treat women and girls with respect? I'll tell you how many, countless. Next time you speak like that to any girl, I'll take out the baby pictures. Get me?"

I saw the fear enter Logan's eyes once again as he nodded. Satisfied, I softened my tone and carried on, "Logan, I know you recognised the writing on both of those letters. One was from me and the other was from Annah. You know the he didn't die straight away. He was in ICU for three days before he…He wrote that letter to you while he was on his death bed. It was the final thing he asked me to do before he told me he loved us and moved on. Treasure that letter Logan. Never forget what he said to you."

Logan's P.O.V

Akka's words to me meant so much. I nodded my head, letting the tears fall down my face freely after a long time. She wiped them away with her hands. She knows me so well. Akka knew that I wouldn't read the letter until I was alone.

Annah and Akka were the only ones who knew what I planned to do this year. And I think in both of those letters are the words that will give me the courage to do it.

I wish he was still here along with Aunt Rozzy and Uncle Jay. Annah always knew what to do. He was always here to protect me and Akka. But now he's gone it's up to me. I have to be the one to protect Akka.

She may be here to look after me, but I'm gonna be the one to look after her. I know that Dana and the rest of the guys will help if I ask them. It looks like I'm gonna have to explain this to them completely. I wasn't planning on senior year getting this complicated.

-------------

**I hope you enjoyed, now please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third chapter of Senior Year! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, as much as I would like to. But I do own Ray, well not really considering she is practically me but ten years older and with better musical talent. **

-------------

Chapter 3

Ray's P.O.V.

I promised Logan that I'd make his favourite so I did. It just so happens that his favourite is my speciality. I made two pizzas; one vegetarian and one non vegetarian. Both with double cheese and my secret sauce. Along with that I made some bread and a fresh salad. Earlier I made a triple chocolate gateau for desert. What can I say I like to cook, sue me! But part of the reason I was making all this stuff is because I really want the kids to like me. I don't just want to be their DA but I want to be their friend too. Oh and well, I think Logan may get a little upset when I tell him some news that I've been holding back.

Anyway, Uncle Malcolm had this special lock installed in the kitchen so that I could leave the cooked food in there with Logan trying to take it and so that no one could interrupt me while I cooked. Let's just say he didn't want a repeat of what happen to Logan about 3 years ago.

I finished cooking so I legged it up the stairs to change for dinner. After a quick shower, I changed into my jeans and my Sri Lankan cricket shirt. It wasn't really mine; it was my brother's. I had so many happy memories from when my brother wore that shirt. I just couldn't let it go.

I realised it was getting late, so I decided to make Logan set the table. I walked into the TV room, where Logan was watching TV with Dana, Mike, Chase, Nicole and Zoey, and said, "Kunju! Come and set the table, please? And before you say it, no you don't have a choice. So get off your butt and do what I say before I start with the stories." He shot me the most murderous look ever while his friends giggled at him. The kid will never ever be able to say no to me, especially if he knows what's good for him.

"Akka, do you have to be so mean to me?" he said as he gave me the pout. Pul-lease the child thinks that he can take the move I taught him and use it against. He better think again.

"Aww! Yes I do. Guys, has Logan ever told you about the time that I dressed him up in-" that was all I had to say to get him up and to pull me along with him. That story works like a charm!

Logan's P.O.V.

Akka is so evil! But then again she taught me everything I know! I was dragging her out of there before she could finish the story and cause me enough embarrassment to last me a life time.

I headed into the kitchen and grabbed the plates and cutlery and set the table. I was about to go and grab the guys for dinner but Akka stopped me.

"Logan, I need to talk to you." The moment she said that, I knew it wasn't good news, so I grabbed her arm and walked towards the kitchen counter. We both sat down and I looked at her pointedly as if to say, 'Carry on'.

"Okay. Your dad already knows about this and he doesn't mind. You know how I wear four rings around my neck. Mom and Dad's wedding rings, Mom's engagement ring and Annah's ring. Well I don't know if you've noticed but there's been five hanging off my chain since my birthday. You remember Annah's friend Danny? Well we've been dating for almost three years now. And last year on my birthday, the day Annah died, he proposed to me. Annah was coming round to congratulate us when he was stabbed. I didn't want to tell anyone, because after I found out Annah was dead, I wasn't sure what to do. I told Uncle Malcolm. He thinks I'm ready to get married. And well, he doesn't mind and I hope you don't either, but I was hoping that you wouldn't mind, if he, well, if he moved in here?"

I was shocked. I knew Danny really well. I had never thought anything of the fact that he was always next to my sister after we flew out for the funeral and whenever we saw them. The guy was great. I was really happy for Akka. But after the stunt she pulled let's just say I'm going to torture her for a little bit. On second thought, she's been through enough.

"Akka…I don't know what to say. I'm really happy for you. I don't mind if he moves in. When are you gonna tell the rest of the guys? When is he coming? Which room is he staying in?" Dana's right I am turning into Nicole. Scary thought.

Ray's P.O.V

I was so relieved that Logan was okay with this. It really makes things easier. "Kunju, you have no idea how much this means to me! Now that I know you're okay with this, I'll tell them at dinner. And he's coming tomorrow. And he's staying my room. I mean after all, we are engaged. I don't think your dad will mind to much, but lets just keep this on the DL shall we?"

When Logan nodded, I jumped up and hugged him so hard. I was ecstatic; tears of happiness were coming from eyes. Now all I have to do is take care of some other business that Dean Rivers asked me to handle.

-------------

Dana's P.O.V.

Ray is really cool. A lot like me. I think we're gonna get along really well. It was almost eight. So me, Chase, Zoey, Nicole and Mike headed towards the kitchen. I was really hungry and it had been a long day. We all walked into the kitchen and saw Ray and Logan hugging while tears poured from her eyes. My first instinct was that Logan has made her cry, I mean after all this is Logan. But then I saw the smiles on their faces. I guess I'll just ask Logan later.

I really didn't want to break up the moment, but we were all hungry. I was about to interrupt their moment but Mike beat me to it. "Dudes, I'm starving, what's for dinner?" Mike always finds a way to get everyone to crack up. And Chase said, "Subtle dude. Really subtle," which made us all crack up more. Logan and Ray broke apart creasing up with laughter.

Ray's P.O.V.

"Well I did say I'd make Kunju's favourite, so I did. My speciality; PIZZA! One veg and one non veg. Along with fresh homemade bread and salad. And for desert triple chocolate gateau."

When they heard what was for dinner, jaws dropped. And I heard Zoey ask, "Did you make it all yourself?" I giggled and told her that I wouldn't be a very good chef if I didn't make all this stuff myself.

-------------

**I hope you liked, now please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update, especially as this is a short chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyya Everyone! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Senior Year. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well except Ray, but not really because she is a lot like me, and Danny, who you find out about!**

-------------

Chapter 4

Ray's P.O.V.

We were just about to dig into desert, when the doorbell rang. We were all a bit puzzled. I got up to get the door and I think out of curiosity more than anything else everyone followed me.

I pulled open the door and came face to face with Danny. I almost fainted from the shock. I wasn't expecting him until tomorrow. But being the true tough girl I was, I jumped up, he's 5 foot 7 and I'm 5 foot 1, and hugged him around the neck and kissed him so hard. I hadn't seen him for five months.

That's when I remembered who was behind me. I let go of Danny and turned around to see 6 confused faces. That's when I decided to say, "Okay guys, back in the kitchen I'll explain everything. Oh and Logan, grab another bowl and a spoon from the cupboard." I felt like such a mother as I herded them all back into the kitchen. Then I turned back to Danny as gave him a look that said "you're in trouble!"

-------------

"It looks like I have quite a bit of explaining to do and if you want to know you might want to keep quiet." I looked around at everyone to check that they were comfy and had full bowls. "This is Danny James. When you guys came into the kitchen and saw me and Logan hugging, well I had just told him that I'm engaged; and I have been for almost a year. Danny and I had been dating for almost two years when he proposed to me, last year on my birthday. He was a really good mate of my brother's and that's how we knew each other. My brother was on his way round to congratulate us when he was stabbed. I told Uncle Malcolm when he and Logan flew in for Annah's funeral. But Logan only just found out. Uncle Malcolm doesn't mind and neither does Logan, and I really hope you guys don't either, but Danny's going to be moving in with us. He just got a teaching position at PCA."

I looked around at everyone. I was waiting for a reaction. I could feel how tense Danny was as he grabbed my hand for support. Then Zoey, Nicole and Dana jumped up and squished me in a hug, while the guys high-fived Danny. I felt so relieved that they were happy for us.

All off a sudden all I heard was a load of squealing from the girls. I think that's when the guys decided to step in. I saw Logan, Chase and Mike give each other a nod. Then the next thing I knew, Logan had grabbed Dana, Chase had grabbed Zoey and Mike had grabbed Nicole. Before I could ask what was going on, the squealing had stopped as each of the girls was shushed by a kiss from their significant others. They all broke away a little dazed. It was so cute.

Danny cleared his throat very pointedly and said, "Now that you guys know what's going on, can one of you guys introduce everyone else."

That's when the squealing and screaming started again. Danny maybe be really smart but sometimes he is as clueless as ever.

"I guess, I'll do the intros. Guys, SHUT UP!!" That seemed to get their attention, what can I say, it's a gift. "This is Dana, Chase, Zoey, Nicole and Mike. And of course you remember Logan. Dana and Logan are dating, Chase and Zoey are dating and so are Nicole and Michael." I said as I pointed each of them out to Danny

"Wow. Well, I guess I better introduce myself formally then. I'm Danny, Ray's fiancée and you other DA." Danny told the kids. And the way he said fiancée brought a huge smile to my face.

I started to grab the empty plates from everyone's hands so that I could stack the dishwasher and turn it on so that everything would be ready for tomorrow morning's breakfast. I noticed that Danny was doing the same. I decided not to say anything seeing as I needed to talk to him.

He followed me into the kitchen and helped me clean up. While we were stacking the dishwasher I said to him, "I thought you were coming tomorrow. You are lucky that I had already spoken to Logan. Otherwise your ass would be in for one hell of a beating."

Danny knew that I was slightly pissed. Okay, so maybe slightly is a little bit of an understatement. He said to me, "I thought I would surprise you. Is it really such a bad thing?" as he hugged me from behind.

I softened a little. I may be a tough girl but I'm a sucker for my guy. "Not really. But seeing as you're here. I need you to do something for me. Dean Rivers thought it would a good idea if we talked to the kids about sex. So I was going to do that tonight. I was gonna talk to the guys and the girls separately, but seeing as you're here; would you talk to the guys for me?" I asked him with my signature pout on my face.

Danny's P.O.V.

I caved. I couldn't help it. I'm whipped, sue me! Ray has me wrapped around her little finger, and boy does she know it. "Fine," I said. "What do we tell them? Sex is bad…the standard shit?"

"Actually, no. Dean Rivers knows that they're all dating. He says they can have sex , if they want. As long as they use contraception. So that means, the pill and condoms. We can tell them in a minute. I'll take the girls in_ our_ room and take the boys some where else. Get me?" said Ray

"Yeah, that's cool with me. Hold up, did you say _our _room?" When Ray nodded I kissed her so hard. I guess we're gonna be doing a lot of talking later on

tonight.

-------------

**I hope you enjoyed, now please review and if you can think of ways that I can improve, fell free to let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy! This is the fifth chapter of Senior Year. Thanks to whoever read and reviewed the last chapter. I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner. I've had a lot going on. I've been helping with plans for my Grandma's 90th birthday party and my Uncle's 50th birthday. I've had so many dance rehearsals. And today was practically reduced to tears, by my mother. I don't know when I'll be able to update next. But I'll try and do it soon. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well except Ray and Danny!**

-------------

Chapter 5

Logan's P.O.V

When Akka and Danny walked out of the room, I noticed that Akka looked a little pissed and that Danny looked a little worried. Lord knows what torture she's putting him through.

We were all just sitting back chilling on the couches watching TV, when Mike suggested that we try out the theatre. Everyone was down with that. But then Nicole said, "What about Ray and Danny? I bet they'd wanna watch too."

And with that we decided to wait for them to come back. While we were waiting for them to come back we argued over what movie to watch. The guys and I wanted something scary but the girls wanted a stupid chick flick. No way am I gonna watch a chick flick!

In the end though we won. This is gonna be great! A night with Dana snuggling into me! Score for Logan.

Just then Akka and Danny walked in, they both had serious looks on their faces. "Do you guys wanna watch The Hills Have Eyes 2 with us?" asked Zoey.

I knew straight away that the answer was gonna be no. I also had a suspicion that none of us were gonna be watching a movie tonight. Maybe it's because I know Akka so well that I can read her like an open book.

Ray's P.O.V.

"Not yet guys. We wanna talk to you. So, erm, well Dana, Zoey, Nicole why don't you guys come upstairs with me…" I started.

"…And Logan, Chase, Mike you guys stay down here with me. Come back in about 15 minutes," finished Danny. After he stopped talking, Dana, Zoey and Nicole got up and followed me up the stairs to mine and Danny's room.

-------------

When we walked in, they were filled with awe. I have to admit we have the nicest room in the house. It's blue and the huge bay window looks out over the pool and directly at the sunset. It's a gorgeous view.

"Get comfy ladies, this shouldn't take too long. First of all I wanna say that I don't just wanna be your DA, I wanna be your friend too. So if you ever need any advice or clothes, shoes, jewellery or make up just ask. Second, it's been really great to meet you. I think this year is gonna be great. And you'll be seeing me around more than you think," was what I told them first of all as I plopped down on my queen sized bed.

"Thanks Ray. If the rest of your wardrobe is anything like what you wore today, I'll definitely be borrowing. And what do you mean by 'seeing you around more than we think'?" asked Zoey as she, Dana and Nicole joined me on the bed.

I decided with a sigh that I should just tell them, and so I said, "Well, the reason Dean Rivers didn't mind that I'm your DA is because I'm part of the staff, just like Danny. I'm your homeroom teacher as well as a part-time music teacher. Danny's gonna be teaching Music with me. Please don't tell Logan, I want it to be a surprise."

Dana giggled. I think she likes that fact that I like to torture Logan. From all the stories I heard about her from Logan, it sounds like she does the same thing. Looks like I may have a partner in crime!

"Anyway, the reason I wanted to talk to you is because of, well, because of your relationships. I know you guys are in senior year and you all have boyfriends. Boyfriends who happen to have rooms across the hall from you. Look I know that you guys may wanna have sex, and I'm not gonna say that you can't. I think as long as you practice safe sex that it's okay. So I'm telling you now. I don't mind you sleeping with your boyfriends, the rooms are all sound proof. I've made sure of that. Make sure you talk to the guys about this as well, make sure you're on the same level as them. But you guys have to use contraception if you do have sex. Danny and I will get you guys condoms and the pill if you want. All you have to do is ask. Get me?"

Zoey's P.O.V.

We all nodded our heads. I knew that they'd be having a sex talk with us at some point. But I never thought it would go like this.

It makes me wonder about Chase and I. Looks like this talk is gonna happen sooner than we think.

Ray's P.O.V.

I think that they were all taken back a little. I knew that they were all expecting a sex talk but not one like this.

All of a sudden I heard Nicole's voice say, "Ray, when are you and Danny getting married?"

"I don't know we haven't really had a chance to talk about it. I mean what with the funeral and the trial. Then me coming over here. This is the first time we seen each other in four months. I want to get married soon. Man I have so much to do this year; be a DA, teach at PCA and plan a wedding. Great!" The last part came out a little bit sarcastic, sue me! It's a lot to do! "Anyway, let's get back downstairs and watch the movie!"

-------------

Danny's P.O.V. 

I waited until the girls were safely out of earshot before I started to talk. "Guys, the reason I wanted to talk to you is because of, well, because of your relationships. I know you guys are in senior year and you all have girlfriends. Girlfriends who happen to have rooms across the hall from you. Look I know that you guys may wanna have sex, and I'm not gonna say that you can't. I think as long as you practice safe sex that it's okay. So I'm telling you now. I don't mind you sleeping with your girlfriends, the rooms are all sound proof. Ray has made sure of that. Make sure you talk to the girls about this as well, make sure you're on the same level as them. But you guys have to use contraception if you do have sex. Ray and I will get you guys condoms and the pill for the girls, if you want. All you have to do is ask. Get me?"

Mike's P.O.V.

I can say that after hearing that my jaw dropped. We were all shocked. I mean, I know that I had thought about having sex with Nicole, but we'd never even talked about it. But I didn't think that the DA's would be like this. It's cool that they don't mind us having sex.

Danny's P.O.V.

I'm glad that, that's over with. "Now, when the girls get back lets watch the film. And don't forget what I said, because if you do, it's my head on the line. Ray is a scary woman. Hot but scary," I said.

"Eww! Dude! That's my big sister you're talking about. I don't wanna hear about that!" was what came out of Logan's mouth.

Just then Ray walked in. Uh-oh.

-------------

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, it would mean a lot to me and cheer me up a little.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm soooooooo sorry. I've been so busy with family stuff. I'm putting up two or maybe three chapters up today. After that I don't when I'll be able to update. My whole family is over because my Gran is turning 90 and we're having a HUGE party and then school starts. I'm writing the fifteenth chapter right now so I'm good for chapters, it's just updating. So sorry. Please review, even though I don't deserve it.**

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of stuff, just not Zoey 101. I own Ray and Danny. **

-------------

Chapter 6

Ray's P.O.V.

"Eww! Dude! That's my big sister you're talking about. I don't wanna hear about that!" was the first thing I heard when I walked into the room. I knew it had to be Logan. Danny was in some deep shit now.

"Kunju, what has Danny been saying about me?" I asked sweetly as the girls sniggered and resumed their seats.

"All he said was that you're a scary woman. Hot but scary." Came out of Logan's mouth slowly and quietly.

All eyes were on me as they waited for my reaction. I burst out laughing and got some very odd looks. "Danny, I couldn't agree with you more. But…" I changed my tone to a more menacing one as I continued, "…next time you say think about saying I'm scary, think again."

The rest of them giggled and I couldn't help but join in. I had Danny wrapped around my little finger and everyone knew it.

"Okay guys, let's head into the theatre to watch the movie. Logan, go and get a couple of blankets from the cupboard down the hall. Who wants popcorn?"

Everyone wanted popcorn, so Danny and I ended up getting four huge bowls or popcorn. One for each of the couples.

We were the last to get into the room, which had been darkened thanks to the handy work of Chase and Mike.

The room wasn't that big and so we were a little squished. Dana was sitting on Logan's lap. Nicole was sitting in the same chair as Mike. Zoey was sitting on the arm of Chase's chair, slowly sliding into his lap. There was only one chair left.

I have an issue with scary movies, after a bad experience with Danny. We were watching Saw 3 and he decided it would be funny to scare me. Let's just say that he ending up paying for that prank, for a long time.

I decided it would be safer to just sit in his lap and cuddle into him. It was the safest bet. I knew he wouldn't dare scare, especially after what happened last time. It gives me the creeps just thinking about it…

Flashback

_I and Danny were at my place watching Saw 3. He knows I don't like scary movies. Half way through he decided to go and get a drink. I was to into the movie to notice that he was taking a real long time. _

_Then all of a sudden I heard a thump from the kitchen. I paused the movie and got up to see what it was. It was Friday the 13__th__ and really dark, so I being the person I am grabbed my cricket bat. _

_I walked into the kitchen to find Danny lying on the floor with a "stab wound" on his stomach and lying in a pool of "blood". I was so scared. I was screaming his name, crying and asking him so many different things. _

_Then he started to crack up laughing. I personally didn't see the funny side. He dipped his finger in the "blood" and stuck it in my mouth. It was ketchup. _

_After that he almost did have a stab wound. _

"_DANNY JAMES!! NEXT TIME YOU THINK ABOUT DOING THAT, THINK AGAIN! NOW CLEAN THIS UP!" I screamed at him._

_I made him clean up the mess and I wouldn't touch or talk to him for three days. I think he learnt his lesson after that. _

End Flashback

We all settled down to watch the movie. It was a good movie, except for the part when Nicole screamed so loud that she almost destroyed my ear drums.

The best part was that Danny didn't pull another stupid prank.

-------------

We were about three quarters through the movie when I noticed that it was getting late and that everyone had fallen asleep, except me and Danny.

Nicole's head was buried in Michael's chest and he was hugging her loosely around the waist. Zoey's head was slumped on Chase's shoulder and his head was on top of hers'. Dana's back was to me with her head on Logan's shoulder, while Logan's head lolled back on the chair. They all looked so cute when they were asleep. Kunju looked just like his did 10 years ago; sweet and innocent but with a deadly air about him.

I whispered to Danny as I turned off the movie, "Let's leave them here and get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow while you help me make breakfast. And I was thinking, we can just chill at home tomorrow. I gave Mike six tickets to the concert and I got two for us as well. Oh yeah, and at breakfast I was thinking we tell them the house rules. Cool?"

"That's all cool with me. But what are the house rules?" he replied as quietly as he could while we covered everyone with blankets.

"Erm, well I haven't really thought of that. Come on lets go." I murmured as we tiptoed out. Looks like I had some thinking to do.

-------------

Today was a really long. What with everything that happened. I think it's a good idea to just chill at home tomorrow. Just then I heard a thump on the landing and a groan to go with it.

"Danny, are you okay? What happened?" I called out to him.

"I'm fine Ray. Don't worry. Can you open the door? My hands are kinda full," replied Danny. I bet that dingbat decided it would be easier to bring everything up at once. He's strong but not that strong.

I jumped up and opened the door. He was carrying three almost bursting open bags. I knew, the guy is so predictable!

"Danny, I was thinking, we really need to talk about the engagement and the wedding. We never really got to talk properly after…after everything that happened."

"Ray, I know what you mean. But it's really late and knowing you, you'll get up at half six to make breakfast for everyone. Let's just some sleep, we can talk properly tomorrow."

He kissed me softly and I fell asleep in his arms. What? I was really tired.

-------------

**I'll put up the other chapters in a bit. Hope you like. Please review, even though I don't deserve it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I was going to put this up yesterday, but then I got really busy, sorry! I'll put the next chapter up as well, because it's my favourite chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. Just Ray and Danny.**

-------------

Chapter 7

Ray's P.O.V.

I was laying comfortably on my bed wrapped in Danny's arm's when I woke up. The sun was up. I began to panic as I realised it was eight thirty. Everyone would be up soon and I hadn't even started on breakfast.

I quickly and quietly slid out of Danny's arms and rushed into the shower. I had a lot to do before waking everyone up for breakfast.

I came out of the shower my hair soaking wet and changed into my jeans and my white bikini top. I couldn't cook in just that so I grabbed Danny shirt that was lying on the floor and ran out of the room to get started on breakfast.

-------------

I decided on bacon, eggs, sausages, pancakes, Bombay toast, muffins, omelettes, fresh fruit salad and toast. It only took me an hour to get everything done. I made coffee, tea, hot chocolate and fresh juice, set the table and decided to wake up everyone.

Danny would be the easiest to wake up. So I charged up he stairs and grabbed a pillow. I tiptoed slowly to the bed, whacked him on the head with it and yelled, "WAKE UP!!" He is such a light sleeper, but I shocked him so bad that he rolled off the bed. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen.

He growled at me and chased me round the room. I managed to escape out the door, and I headed back towards the theatre room to wake up everyone else. I thought it would be smart to wake up the girls first seeing as they were all sitting on the guys. I shook them all awake and asked them to help me get the guys up.

Dana had a very…seductive method of waking up Logan. She lent over him and whispered into his ear, "Wanna make out?" in a very sexy voice. I was about to crack up laughing when Logan shot awake and seized Dana around the waist.

Nicole was next, all she had to do was kiss Michael softly on the cheek when his eyes snapped open. I should try that with Danny sometime.

Chase, however, didn't need to be woken up. The minute Zoey got off his lap he was awake. He is really into her, it's so cute.

"Okay you guys have 15 minutes to get dressed and back in the kitchen for breakfast. Oh, and can one of you let Danny know he better get his ass down stairs in five minutes." I told the guys as I felt someone hug me around the waist. "On second thought, scratch the last part."

Everyone cracked up at that as they walked out of the room. I'm hilarious I know. Okay, maybe not. But I guess the accent helps.

The minute they were out of the room, Danny asked me, "Now madam, why are you wearing my shirt?"

I blushed and ran out of the room without answering.

-------------

Ten minutes later everyone walked into the kitchen. Dana was dressed in a pair of black and red booty shorts and a white tank top. Zoey was wearing a pair of jeans and a baby blue tank top. Nicole was in a denim skirt and a pink t-shirt. Chase walked in wearing a pair of blue board shorts and a green t-shirt. Michael was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white shirt. Logan came dressed with his jeans hanging off his butt and red and black shirt that wasn't buttoned.

"Kunju, pull your jeans up because no one wants to see nasty boxers. And button up your shirt or next time I'll buy your clothes with out them!" Everyone burst out laughing. Okay so I embarrassed him, but he shouldn't be dressed like that. "AKKA!! Why do you have to embarrass me so much?"

I gave him a look that said, "Do you real want me to embarrass you more?" That shut him up.

Everyone sat down and tucked in to breakfast. It was amazing, if I do say so myself. What can I say, I love to cook.

"Ray, this food is slamming! Where did you learn to cook like this??" exclaimed Chase.

"Yeah girl. This is off the chain!!" said Michael.

"Well, when you grow with a mother whose a professional chef and a dad who owns a restaurant, you pick up a few tricks here and there," I told them. "I was thinking that now would be the best time to tell you the house rules."

Everyone groaned a little at that, and personally I don't blame them. "Rule 1: No parties unless you have both mine and Danny's permission, and they have to be supervised. Rule 2: No alcohol or drugs. Rule 3: No invading the privacy of others. Rule 4: You will all have chores to do and they must be done! That's all I got for now, but there may be more to come."

Everyone groaned when I said chores. I don't blame them but I have enough to do without having to clean up after them.

"So what are the plans for?" asked Dana.

"Well, I was thinking just chilling at home. I was planning on going shopping later for the surprise tomorrow and the concert next week. And after you hear my news I think the girls will wanna come to!" I told them.

"Hold up a minute! One, you're coming to the concert to? And two, what news?" asked Mike.

"Well, I actually got eight tickets. Six for you guys and two for me and Danny. And the news is that I persuaded Dean Rivers to have a welcome back dance for everyone at PCA tomorrow night. Danny's a chaperone and I'm the DJ." I replied to him.

That last sentence got a few open mouths and shocked faces. "What, I didn't DJ all those nights in London and study music for no reason. Plus, who's CDs did you think were in the music room? And why else is there a recording booth in there?"

"I guess that makes sense. Back up a minute, did you say that there's gonna be a dance on Sunday??" shrieked Nicole.

"Yeah, there is Nicole and it's all thanks to this woman right here. She has a way of pushing peoples buttons," chuckled Danny.

"Well guys, what are we waiting for? Let's hit the pool!" said Dana.

"Girls, I'll come and get you before I leave. Have fun guys. I'll be around the house somewhere. Danny keep an eye on them." Was the last thing I said as they raced out of the kitchen to grab their stuff and jump in the pool.

I giggled to my self at their childish behaviour. Then something hit me, Danny's been acting different. Or maybe it's just because I haven't seen him for so long.

-------------

**Hope you liked! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the next chapter! This is one of my favourites, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs in the chapter or Zoey 101.**

-------------

Chapter 8

Chase's P.O.V.

Mike and I were heading into the kitchen to grab some snacks and drinks for everyone outside, when I heard singing and piano music faintly in the background.

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms_

"Mike, did you hear that? That voice, that music. It's amazing!"

"Your right man. Let's find out who it is and where it's coming from." He replied to me.

_I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._

We sent the next few minutes trying to find the source of this incredible sound. We stopped outside the music room and peeked in. That was were the beautiful sound was coming from and it was coming from Ray.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,   
We were young and wild and free._

We quickly snuck back outside and dragged them back into the house. They had to see this.

Nicole's P.O.V.

We were all outside chilling by the pool when Mike and Chase ran back outside with empty hands. They told us to follow them and to follow quietly.

As soon as we were in the house I could hear faint sounds. It sounded like a piano and someone singing.

_Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more._

It was amazing. We followed the guys to the open door of the music room, where sitting with her back to us was Ray. Playing the piano and singing her heart out while tears slid slowly down her face.

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

We all tiptoed in quietly while we listened. She was amazing. We just stood there in silence while we waited for to finish.

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way._

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven. 

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad   
I'll be standing there by you.

(We're in heaven.)

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

By the end of the song, me, Zoey and Dana had tears sliding down our faces and the guys were holding us. All of a sudden we burst into applause and scared the life out of Ray.

Ray's P.O.V

I was sitting in the music room playing Heaven, one of my brother's favourites. He taught me how to play in when I was 17. Music is in our blood. I couldn't help but let the tears fall as I played. It felt like such a release. As I finished the final chords, there was a sudden applause and it scared the life out of me. I turned around and came face to face with Chase, Mike, Zoey Nicole, Dana and Logan.

"Girl, you were off the chain. Where did you learn to play like that?" Mike asked me.

"Thanks. My brother…my brother taught me how to play it a couple of years ago. It's... I mean it was his favourite." I told him, struggling to keep the tears in.

"Your amazing! Do you know any other songs?" questioned Nicole. I gave her the famous Reese smirk and walked towards my old DJ decks. I hit play and the music started.

_I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over_

Yeah yeah

I remember when  
I was hanging with my friends  
That's when I caught your eye  
You thought that I was fly  
Right then you wished that I would be your baby (be your baby)  
You try to get some game  
Asking me girl what ya name  
All that ice upon ya chain  
So I asked you the same  
Something tells me that we have fun together (fun together)  


By this point Dana and I were dancing round the room. The guys were bopping to the music. Zoey and Nicole were just swaying to the beat.

_  
I ain't easy to find  
I'm a one of a kind  
Oh when I __dutty wine  
I know your only mine  
Tonight is yours  
Tomorrow is for another guy (another guy)_

I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  


Dana had joined in the singing with me and our voices harmonized really well. Damn that girl can sing. No wonder Logan loves her.

_  
You've been calling me  
Leaving messages all week  
Was your curiousity  
Got ya knees weak  
I'm not looking for a man  
So I don't want no confusion (no confusion)  
I took ya to the floor  
Got ya begging me for more  
But that was my queue to go  
So I hit the door  
I let you hot  
With your mind used to running wild (running wild)_

I ain't easy to find  
I'm a one of a kind  
Oh when I _dutty wine  
I know your only mine  
If you stick around  
Be careful not to fall in love (fall in love)_

I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  


When the instrumental broke in, Mike broke out. I'm not kidding. The guy was spitting rhymes like anything while he stared into Nicole's deep brown eyes. He's sick. I wonder if he's taking music.

_  
Now a couple months have past  
Never thought that this would last  
Oh everybody asked  
How ya got a girl like that  
But you should've known  
That nothing lasts forever (lasts forever)  
I mashed up ya mind  
When I tell you lies  
But boy don't be suprised  
That I'm seeing other guys  
I'm too young to settle  
And you should've known better (known better)_

Damn all these beautiful girls (you should have known)  
We're only gonna do your dirt (cos I'll have)  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

Once again an applause broke out and I blushed. Not that it was noticeable with my skin. I said the guys exactly what I had been thinking, "Dana, girl, your voice is amazing! No wonder Logan loves you. Mike, your rhymes are sick. I see where you get your inspiration. Any of the rest of you got musical talents that I should no about?"

"You should hear Chase. His songs and guitar playing is wonderful." At his girlfriend's words, Chase blushed as red as tomato.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. You should play for me sometime though. I'd love to hear your songs." I told him. "And girls, we better head out if we wanna get a decent amount of shopping done. I'm giving you ten minutes; be dressed, ready to go and in the kitchen."

-------------

**I hope you liked. The songs I used were Heaven by DJ Sammy and Beautiful Girls' Reply by Jojo. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sooooooooooooooo**** sorry that I haven't updated. I've been so busy with family stuff and school. I'm staring a really important year of High School so I'm probably only going to update every weekend. If not, I'm soooo sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but I do own the piece of coursework that I have to start.**

-------------

Chapter 9

Dana's P.O.V.

This is gonna be so much fun. No guys. Just me, Zoey, Nicole and Ray. I really like Ray. And that means something. Everyone knows how difficult I am but she's just like me. Danny on the other hand is a different story. Something about him just pisses me off. I don't know what, but I'm gonna find out. I slipped out of my wet bikini and into me red mini skirt, the new shirt that Ray gave me and my black K-Swiss.

I can't wait to hit the mall. I really need to pick up a few things. Especially if we're going to the party and the concert. Logan's jaw needs to be dropping when I ever I walk into the room.

Zoey's P.O.V.

OH MY DAYS! I can't believe it. Ray sounds amazing. She has an amazing voice and when she and Dana were harmonizing, it sounded so good.

We only had ten minutes so I changed out of my bikini and into a denim skirt and a blue tank top. I grabbed my blue flats and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen barely making it.

Nicole's P.O.V.

I can't wait for the concert or the party. It's gonna be so much fun. But there will be so many other pretty girls there. I hope Michael doesn't dump me for them. I better get something really amazing to wear, just in case though.

I changed into a white skirt and a pink top, snatched up my pink wedges and headed off to the kitchen to say bye to the guys.

-------------

Ray's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the kitchen just washing some dishes, when the guys came in. Chase asked, "Ray, what are we meant to do while you guys shop? Oh yeah, and what's for lunch?"

I ruffled his hair and said, "Kid, you are in a house with the biggest collection of CDs and DVDs. There is a pool, a game room and a home theatre, and you're asking me what you can do? Stupid question much. And lunch, I asked Kazu to make you guys some sushi. I didn't have time to whip anything up. He'll bring it over and join you guys in about and hour."

They looked amazed. What can I say, I'm good. Just then the girls walked into the kitchen looking great.

"Ready to go? Cool. We're out guys. Take care. Eat whatever Kazu brings. Don't mess up the house, unless you want extra chores. I have my cell, if something major goes wrong." I told them.

I walked out of the room but not before kissing Danny on the lips, ruffling Chase's hair, patting Mike on the head and kissing Kunju on the forehead. The girls followed suit, except they just kissed their boyfriends and said bye to the other guys.

Now it's time to shop. Excellent.

-------------

The girls and I had just walked out of the house, we were heading towards the garage which they didn't know about. "Erm, Ray? How are we gonna get to the mall? It's to far to walk and we don't have any cars," asked Zoey.

Ever the practical one, she is. I replied to her, "That's where you're wrong sweetie. I never showed you guys but we have a garage with 4 cars. One for you three, one for the guys, my car and the Hummer. Which is for the concert! Don't tell the guys though. I want it to be a surprise. Get me?"

The minute I said Hummer the girls looked shocked to say the least. Just then we were in front of the garage, where my car was parked. It was a black, completely tricked out Porsche.

"This is your car?" questioned Dana.

I nodded and smirked in response. What can I say; I've always had a few tricks up my sleeves.

"What are we waiting for, lets go!!" said Nicole, and I couldn't agree with her more.

-------------

When we got out of the car at the mall about ten minutes later, we got quite a few guys eyeing us up and I wasn't surprised. I mean come on, four hot girls driving a tricked out Porsche.

As we headed towards the mall we got a couple of whistles and cat calls, but the girls and I just kept walking with our heads held high.

"So where are we going first? There's this new store that's opened up that I really wanna check out, can we got there first? I think you may have heard of it, Jane Norman. It's really big in England. So can we got there, can we?" babbled Nicole.

Dana groaned, while Zoey and I giggled. That I registered what Nicole gad said. "Did you say Jane Norman?? I love that shop. Where do you think half my wardrobe is from??" I exclaimed.

Nicole nodded. I grabbed Dana and Nicole grabbed Zoey. We ran all the way to Jane Norman.

-------------

Dana's P.O.V.

I don't really like shopping that much the minute we stepped in Jane Norman, I saw the perfect thing for the concert. It was this really cute corset style top. It was cream with black patterns all over. I knew it would look amazing with my black skirt.

I grabbed it off the rack and stole Ray away from the clothes and towards the changing rooms. It fit me perfectly and look really good, if I do say so myself. I walked out of the changing rooms and Ray squealed with delight and managed to catch the attention of Zoey and Nicole.

They came rushing over and Nicole said, "Dana, you so have to buy that top. It looks so good on you. If you don't buy it , I will and I'll make you wear it!"

"Don't worry. Nikki. I'm getting it. Should I wear it to the concert?" I replied. They were all nodding their heads, and it was such a funny sight I cracked up.

Zoey' P.O.V.

After Dana walked back into the changing room, I was looking around and I saw the prettiest top for the dance tomorrow. It was a long yellow top with brown flower design on the front. I had to get it was just too cute not. I hope Chase likes it.

The second I picked it up, Nicole and Ray were by my side, "Zoey, that will look amazing on you! Chase will love it. You have to buy it!! You are buying it, right?" Nicole always does know the right thing to say when it comes to clothes.

-------------

Nicole's P.O.V.

It was getting late and so we decided to head back to the house. I was sad though, Zoey and Dana had managed to find some really nice stuff. But I didn't find anything.

I think Ray noticed how down I was feeling because on the way back to the house she said to me, "Don't worry Nicole. I have the perfect top for you. Just come and see me once we get back to the house."

After that I perked up a lot. Ray is so awesome. I wonder what the guys were doing…

-------------

**Once again I'm so unbelievably sorry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm am really sorry once again! I just have so much work to do right now. It's all work that could make the difference between an A and a B next year. If I screw up I'll be dead. Anyway, I'll probably only be updating every weekend. If that. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101! **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to one of my most faithful reviewers, Fee1993.**

-------------

Chapter 10

Logan's P.O.V.

After the girls left, Chase and Mike decided to watch a movie or two. Danny said that he was just gonna get some stuff sorted for his first few lessons. I didn't feel like watching a movie with the guys, so I decided that now would be the perfect chance to read those letters that Akka gave and look at whatever is in that box, although I have a pretty good idea.

I decided to read the letter from Akka first. It said,

"**Logan, I know how much you love Dana and I'm positive I'll like her too. Annah wanted me to give you this ring and his letter as his last request. Ask Dana, I know she'll say yes. I'm always gonna be here for you kunju. Don't be afraid to ask me for anything. I know Annah, Mom and Dad are watching over us from heaven. Love always, Akka**"

I don't think my words will be able to describe to her this means to me. It's really sweet of her. I opened the box and came face to face with a simple white gold ring five diamonds on it. I knew straight away where the idea came from; Aunt Rozzy's engagement ring was really similar, it had 7 though because that was how long her and Uncle Jay had known each other.

I decided to read Annah's letter, which would be really hard. I was always close to him, he was the big brother I never had.

**Logan, I know I'm not coming back now. I've lived my life as best I can. Me and Ray had everything taken away from us when we were younger. I always lived my life for her. She was my main priority. I don't regret it one bit. I want her to be happy, just like I know you will be with Dana. **

**Remember the day you told us last summer that you were going to be with Dana for the rest of your lives, well I know you are. I bought this promise ring for you to give her. Go through with it. **

**I may not be there with you physically, but I'm always going to be watching over you, Ray and everyone that's important in your lives. I want you to be happy. Promise me that you'll always smile. **

**Another thing is, I know that Ray will probably have told you about her and Danny. It was really hard to keep it from you and Uncle Malcolm. I don't trust him, I never told her because I didn't want to destroy her happiness, again. Keep an eye on him. I think he's screwing her around, and I think she knows that subconsciously, Ray won't let go; he's always made her happy. Even before they were going out. **

**If he breaks her heart, it might not ever be fixed again. You have to help her heal. I know it's a lot to ask from you, but you're they only person that she has left now. I want you and your friends to protect her and find out what Danny's up to. **

**I never told anyone this but, my ring is the key. It's the key to my secret safe. The secret safe is in Mom's jewellery box. It's got everything that will make sure that Ray will always be okay financially. Don't tell her unless it becomes absolutely vital. **

**Please look after her for me. I wish I could have met Dana before. But I will always be watching over you, Ray, our family and our friends. Never forget that or anything else I've said in this letter. **

**If anything ever happens, and you need help to protect Ray, call Eddie, Remy or Nish. The TT5 crew will always be there to protect you and Ray.**

**I love you, always and forever. Annah**

He always knew what to say to me. He was so great he didn't deserve to die like he did. I'm gonna do what he asked me. I'm gonna protect Akka and find out what Danny's up to. I'm not gonna let him break her.

-------------

I decided to take a walk round the house and maybe go and chill with Chase and Mike. I was walking past the office when I over heard Danny on the phone. I thought it would be a good idea to listen in, considering what Annah had said to me in his letter.

"Yes, Jodie… Jodie, calm down!... I'm only staying here until I find out what the key is, where she keeps it and where the safe is….. Ray is so stupid, just like her brother….If you wanna see me that bad, come to the PCA dance tomorrow night. She won't notice, she'll be to into the music…. Meet me at 9:30 by the main fountain. Love you too."

So that was what he was up to. Good thing I had my phone on me. I recorded the whole conversation. Now all I needed was to tell the guys and to get a plan together to show Ray what was going on.

One thing was bugging me though. Jodie…where had I heard that name before. Then it hit me, Jodie Flash. She is Ray's worst enemy. Always jealous because Ray was surrounded by a loving family unlike her.

I decided to have a secret meeting tonight in my room. I'd explain everything to them. I headed off to the theatre to tell the guys.

I walked into the room and said, "Guys, I need too…" that was all I could get in before the girls came bursting in.

Zoey walked in and sat down on the arm of Chase's chair gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Nicole sat on Mike's lap and gave him a short kiss on the lips. Dana walked in and stood in front of me and gave me a long rough kiss. Akka just stood in the corner and whispered to Danny, who had just joined her, "Young love…sweet isn't it…"as he put his arms around her waist.

Great, I can't say anything now. I'll have to think of some way of telling them with out Danny or Ray finding out.

-------------

Ray's P.O.V.

I noticed that something was up with Logan. He may have been trying to hide it, but I could see it in his eyes. I thought it would be better to talk to him about it later rather than now. So I said, "Girls, how bout we go put our stuff away, and I can show you that top for Nicole?"

The girls left the room with me, and we headed upstairs. Dana and Zoey headed to their rooms to put away their new stuff while Nicole followed me straight into mine and Danny's room.

I walked straight into my closet and after a few minutes I found exactly what I was looking for. I clutched it in my hands and walked out of the closet, to find Nicole, Zoey and Dana talking about something or other. I decided not to pry, I don't want to force them into telling me things that they don't want to.

-------------

Dana's P.O.V.

After putting our stuff away, me and Zoey headed into Ray's room. We were talking when my tekmate started beeping; it was a message from Logan. It said "Meeting in my room tonight after diner. Tell the girls but not Ray."

I showed it to Zoey as we walked through the door. Nicole told us that Ray was looking in the closet for the top. It gave us a few seconds. I showed Nicole the message but before we could talk about it, Ray walked out of the closet with something in her hands.

She held it up for us too see. It was a baby pink vest top with beautiful white and pink flowers printed on it. She handed it to Nicole and gestured for her to try it.

Nicole walked into the bathroom and walked out mere minutes later. She looked beautiful in it. Ray said to her with a somewhat sad expression on her face, "It looks amazing on you. Keep it, I want you to have it."

Nicole was speechless. She couldn't believe what Ray had just said. It was a rare moment that I will never forget. The only other times that she's this quiet, is when she's kissing Mike.

-------------

Dana's P.O.V.

It was just after dinner, when we headed separately to Logan's room for the meeting. None of us had any clue what was going on, but we did as he asked.

"Okay, guys this is gonna sound really weird but trust me on this. Danny is using Ray. I explain more about that in a minute. You know how yesterday along with my present I got two letters as well? One was from Ray and the other was from her brother. He knew something was up with Danny and he asked me to look after Ray. It was his last request to me," he said to us. "Now listen to this conversation I recorded Danny having, 'Yes, Jodie… Jodie, calm down!... I'm only staying here until I find out what the key is, where she keeps it and where the safe is….. Ray is so stupid, just like her brother….If you wanna see me that bad, come to the PCA dance tomorrow night. She won't notice, she'll be to into the music…. Meet me at 9:30 by the main fountain. Love you too.'"

I knew there was something off about Danny. But one thing puzzled me, "Who's Jodie?" asked Nicole. I swear that girl isn't as ditzy as she looks.

Chase P.O.V.

That Danny is a real prick. How can he just go and screw a girl around like that, so uncool. "Jodie Flash is Akka's worst enemy. She was always jealous because Ray was surrounded by a loving family unlike her." Logan answered Nikki.

"What key and what safe? What the hell was he talking about?" I asked.

"Mike, do me a favour, on my bedside table is a letter. Read the second last paragraph out loud to everyone please. Quietly though" Logan asked Mike.

"I never told anyone this but, my ring is the key. It's the key to my secret safe. The secret safe is in Mom's jewellery box. It's got everything that will make sure that Ray will always be okay financially. Don't tell her unless it becomes absolutely vital," read Mike.

Logan's P.O.V.

After Mike finished reading I said, "That is what he's after. That is where the safe is. And where the key is. Will you guys help me to show Ray what's going on? "

I got a chorus of "I'm in" from the gang, that's when I knew realized what I had known all along, these guys were my true friends. And nothing was ever gonna change that.

"Okay, but one problem…How are we gonna show Ray what's going on?" asked the ever logical one, Zoey.

"I've got an idea! You know how Danny said that he would meet that Jodie girl at the fountain at 9:30 all we have to do is get Ray there at the same time!" said Nicole.

"I don't think…You're right Nicole. That could totally work!" said Zoey with a very surprised look on her face.

"I told y'all that my girl was smart. Great idea baby," Mike said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, making Nicole blush.

"Okay, it's a great plan. But Nikki, you forgot one thing; how are we gonna get Ray there?" asked Dana.

"Ummm, I didn't really think that through." She replied with a frown.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Chase. "Mike you offer to take over the decks so she can get some air. And then Logan you take her outside to talk about something. Take her to the fountain and kaboom!"

"You know what, Chase and Nicole you are a pair of geniuses! That will so work. And I know exactly what to talk to her about. The plan gets put into motion at 9:25. Girls if Danny heads out of the door a little bit earlier stall. Chase you be lookout near the fountain. Mike you offer to take the decks, like Chase said and I'll take her to the fountain to talk," I said.

"Just one question, what are you gonna talk to Ray about?" asked Mike. I was hoping they wouldn't ask that.

I was about to respond when Ray walked in the door and asked us if we wanted to come and watch a movie.

"What movie?" Dana asked. Ray told us that the girls could choose seeing as the boys won yesterday.

"I vote for Step Up. The guy in it is so hot!" giggled Nicole as Dana and Zoey nodded dreamily.

"What, and we're not?" asked Mike point at us. The girls just giggled and walked out the door.

What faithful girlfriends…

-------------

**I hope you enjoyed!! Please review. Constructive criticism is always helpful.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101!**

-------------

Chapter 11

Zoey's P.O.V.

We all thought it would be nice to just chill by the pool again today. Seeing as we didn't have to move all our stuff around like the rest of PCA. After an amazing brunch made by Ray we all just lazed about by the pool. I was just about to check everything with Logan for the plan tonight when my cell rang; it was Dustin.

"Heyya baby bro…yeah I'm good...yeah the gangs all good…yeah I've seen that huge house near the gym…want me to come get you so you can see my new dorm? ..fine then…if you want to come see me come to that house you were talking about before…I'll be waiting in front of it…see you in a few kiddo."

"Guys, I'm gonna go and wait outside the house for Dustin. He doesn't want me to come and get him. Anyone wanna come?"

Chase got up straight way, he is such a good boyfriend. As he pulled on his shirt and while I pulled my skirt up, he smiled at me. I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

-------------

Five minutes later, Chase and I were making out in front of the house when I felt something poke me in the back. I broke away from Chase and turned around to see who it was.

"Dustin!!" I squealed as I hugged him. I had to look up at him now. He had grown so much in the past three years or so, he was finally taller than me. My baby brother was all grown up, well almost.

"Dude!" he said to Chase, "Can you please not suck face with my sister in public?" Chase and I just cracked up laughing as we led Dustin into the house.

-------------

Ray's P.O.V.

I was in the kitchen baking some cookies while singing along to one of my CDs, Raghav to be precise, when Chase, Zoey a tall blond boy walked in.

"Ray, I want you to meet my baby brother, Dustin. Dustin, this is my DA, Ray. She's Logan's cousin," said Zoey. He held out his hand for me to shake as he said hey, I shook his hand and handed Chase a tray of finished iced cookies.

"Take those out to everyone. Dustin, you're always welcome here. Just knock on the door. Which reminds me, I have to give you guys your keys."

And with that she turned around and opened a drawer and took out a box. She walked out into the garden, gesturing to Dustin and Zoey to follow.

After we got to the garden, I said to everyone, "I keep forgetting to do this, but here are your keys. There's one for the house and one for your room." And with that I passed out the keys and headed back to the kitchen.

Dana's were black and red, Zoey's lilac and white, Nicole's were hot [ink and baby pink, Logan's were red and blue, Chase's green and blue and Mike's blue and purple.

-------------

Mike's P.O.V.

"So, Dustin, what dorm are you in this year?" I asked him.

"Same as last year; Maxwell. It ain't gonna be the same with out you three there though. Guess I'm gonna be doing all the pranks by myself this year," he replied with a sigh.

In the space of about to seconds a look of horror crossed his face as Zoey hauled him up by his shirt and dragged him inside, to give him a lecture no doubt. Chase ran after them. I think he thought that Zoey may kill Dustin and then come after us.

Logan cracked up as they ran away and I elbowed him. "Dude, don't you realize that Zoey is gonna barbeque our asses when she gets back?"

That shut him up pretty quickly. I didn't doubt for a second that Dana and Nicole would help her; they knew Dustin looked up to us and they didn't like the idea of us leading him astray.

We then turned to look at our girls when we realized that they had been give us very threatening looks for the past few minutes.

Oh shit, we are so screwed…

-------------

Ray's P.O.V.

I had just walked into the kitchen when I realised the time. It was almost five; I needed to go and set up my DJ stuff and get ready.

I walked right back out of the kitchen, straight into the garden and said, "Guys, I need your help. I have to get all my DJ equipment in the gym and set up for the dance. I could do it on my own, but I won't have time to get ready for the dance. Can you give me a hand?"

I thought I heard Mike mutter, "Thank the Lord," but I wasn't to sure. With a nod of agreement, I told the girls to follow me into the garage to grab my CD crates, and sent the guys upstairs to grab my decks, Chase, Zoey and Dustin.

Ten minutes later everyone and all my DJ stuff was on the front lawn. "Okay, Logan, Chase and Mike you guys carry the decks. Dana, Zoey, Nicole and Dustin grab a crate each. Let's go, "I said as I grabbed the final crate, that was filled with CD folders and cables, and walked out the door.

-------------

When we arrived at the gym, the guys set my deck on the table, the girls and Dustin put the crates on the floor. "Thanks, guys. You can head back and start getting ready. I'll be there soon."

I had been a DJ for the past 5 years so it didn't take me that long to set my self up on the stage. The gym looked great; it had simple decorations about the place.

I was having a quick flick through my CDs when I noticed the time; it was almost half five and I had to be back here just before eight.

I ran like the wind back to the house to get ready so that I could be back here in time.

-------------

It was twenty to seven and we had all decided to go to the dance together. Chase, Logan and Mike were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, calling up at us to get a move on. Danny had gone a little while ago to see Dean Rivers.

We all decided to go down at the same time, in a line. First me, then Zoey, then Dana and finally Nicole.

As we stood in front of them the guys gasped. I'm not surprised. We all looked gorgeous, if I do say so myself. Then I noticed that all the couples matched; it was so cute.

Zoey was wearing a long yellow top with brown flowers on it with a pair of blue jeans . On her feet was a pair of simple yellow wedges. Her hair hung around her face in a natural way. Chase matched her with a pair of light jeans and a brown shirt with yellow pin stripes.

Nicole was in the pink vest top I had given her. It had white and pink flowers on the front. Her hair was blow dried stick straight and she was wearing white and pink wedges. Mike was wearing dark blue jeans and a white and pink shirt, they looked so cute together.

Dana was wearing a mid thigh length black skirt with a ragged hem and a red corset style top that accentuated her features well. Her caramel coloured hair was in loose curls. On her feet was a pair of low heeled red and black stilettos. Logan stood tall in a pair of black jeans and a simple red shirt with black pin stripes.

I stood there gazing at them in my strapless blue top with silver flowers on it, it was made from one of my old saris, a pair of black jeans and silver heels. On my neck hung were the four rings that I cherish so much and on my hand was engagement ring.

Everything seemed so perfect as we walked out the door, each of the couples hand in hand.

-------------

Logan's P.O.V.

We all walked out of the door heading to the dance. Chase and Zoey were holding hands. Mike had his arm around Nicole's shoulders. I had my arm around Dana's waist. Ray had gone slightly ahead of us to be ready for the dance to start.

I said to them, "Tonight is when our plan goes into action. Don't forget your part in it. Girls if Danny heads out of the door a little bit earlier stall. Chase give me the signal as soon as Danny gets near the fountain. Mike you offer to take the decks, and I'll take her to the fountain to talk."

Everyone nodded. We all knew what we were doing and how everything was gonna go down.

But none of them knew how much this could make or break Akka. I knew that if she broke again, we might not be able to piece her together again.

-------------

Danny's P.O.V.

I am so screwed. Dean Rivers found out that I never completed my music degree. He's taken away my teaching position.

Jodie's gonna kill me for losing my job and my way to stay close to Ray. I have no reason to stay at PCA other than to get the key and find the safe. And I won't be able to. He said I have to be off the premises by tomorrow morning.

I have a bad feeling about meeting Jodie today. I hope nothing goes wrong…

-------------

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review, because if you do, it will probably make me review faster!**


	12. Chapter 12

Heyya! I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been sick and busy with a lot of course work. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or the song 'All My Life' by K-Ci & Jojo.

-------------

Chapter 12

Ray's P.O.V.

It was just before half nine when Mike came and asked, "Ray, why don't you take a break. Get some air. Have a dance. You deserve it, the music has been slamming! I'll cover the decks for a while."

I nodded in agreement and gave him a hug before walking out of the door of the DJ booth.

I headed out onto the dance floor. I had been playing my favourite song, Dance With You by Jay Sean, Rishi Rich and Juggy D, and dancing up in the DJ booth. You gotta love a little bit of RnB mixed with Bhangra.

I started to look for Danny so that we could dance together, this had been the song playing when we first danced together at Yates three years ago.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, so I turned around to find Logan. I grabbed his hand to make him dance with me but he pulled me off the floor, and whispered to me, "We need to talk, come with me."

I had a sinking feeling there and then. My brother said the exact same thing to me when he came to tell me that our parents were dead.

I kept asking him what he wanted to tell me, but he didn't answer and continued heading in the direction of the main fountain.

-------------

As we arrived at the fountain, I spotted two people kissing very passionately. I wish Danny was like that with me. Then I realised who it was.

"D-Danny…how could you do this to me?" I whispered to him my voice barely louder than the sounds of the water shooting upwards from the fountain.

He turned to face me and I saw who he had been kissing. Jodie Flash. That evil little skank.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT LITTLE SLUT! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT SHE SLEPT WITH PRACTICALLY EVERY GUY IN ENGLAND!" I screamed.

I ripped the ring he gave off my finger, threw it at Jodie and said, "You can keep him. I wouldn't touch him with a million foot pole now. Come on Kunju, let's go."

I grabbed Logan and dragged him back to the dance, the tears sliding down my face. Thank the Lord, that my make up is water proof.

-------------

"Akka, I think we need to talk about this. You can't bottle it up, I'm not gonna let you take this by yourself." Logan said to me right before we walked back into the gym.

I told him, "We call talk about this later. I have to wrap up the dance. Everyone has school tomorrow."

I walked into the gym and straight up to the DJ booth, as if my heart hadn't been shattered into pieces.

"Mike you go on down and dance with Nicole for this last song. And make sure, Chase and Zoey, Logan and Dana are right beside you." I said as I pushed him out of the door.

I had about five minutes before I had to play the last song. I was searching through all the crates until I found it. The perfect song to end one of the hardest yet most relieving nights in my life.

I let the sounds of Sean Kingston's Beautiful Girl fade out as I said, "Okay, guys, I'm gonna have to wrap this up. So grab that special someone and get out on the floor."

I hit play and the beautiful sounds of K-Ci and Jojo's All My Life played.

[A/N: If I were you I'd start playing the video about now!

_I will never find another luva sweeta than you,  
Sweeta than you  
And I will never find anutha luva more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Girl you are  
Close to me you're like my mother  
Close to me you're like my father  
Close to me you're like my sister  
Close to me you're like my brutha  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing  
_

I saw Dana, Logan, Chase, Zoey, Nicole and Michael dancing in the center of the room. They all looked so happy. I knew in my broken heart, that they had true love and they were the luckiest people in the world to have it.

_  
And all my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

_  
I said you're all that I'm thinkin' of...baby_

_Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
You're all I'm thinkin' of, I praise the Lord above  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug  
I really love you  
_

Just last week I was imagining myself dancing with Danny to this song at our wedding; our first dance as husband and wife. I laughed silently to myself. I knew in my heart that he was cheating on me. I knew it and I still went along with in.

_  
And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me_

_You're all that I ever known  
When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow  
You turned my life around  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes I pray that you do love me too_

As the last chorus played I let the dam of tears break. They slid down my face silently. They were a mix of happy and sad. Happy because I knew that Kunju and his friends were happy and had found true love. Sad because I had lost my second chance at happiness and love, and I wasn't going to be getting another chance ever again. I couldn't listen to it for three years after my parents died, and now I won't be able to listen to it for a long time.

_All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

The song faded out. I grabbed the mike and said, "That's it for tonight guys. I hope you all had a good time. A big thank you to Michael Barret for taking the decks and giving me a break. Now all of you, get to bed, you have school tomorrow! And can Logan Reese, Dana Cruz, Zoey Brooks, Chase Matthews, Michael Barret and Nicole Bristow come up to the DJ booth right now please."

I giggled at the calls to the gang, many people were telling them that they were in trouble, as I started to pack away.

The door opened and in walked the gang. I hadn't exactly wiped the tears on my face away. The minute I looked at them I knew they had known all along.

"I know you guys knew. We can discuss this back at the house. Guys can you grab the decks again, and ladies the crates if you wouldn't mind."

Everyone picked up whatever they had been asked to carry and we walked back to the house.

-------------

We walked into the house and set everything down in the music room. I told everyone to change into their PJs and meet me in the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, we were all changed and sitting in the kitchen, in the exact same seats as when I told them about myself, with a mug hot chocolate and marshmallows in front of each of them.

The first person to break the silence was Logan, "Akka, I'm really sorry that you had to find out like that. I know it may be too painful, but there's something else you need to know."

With that he flipped open his phone and played a conversation that he had recorded. It was between Danny and Jodie. Funnily enough, it didn't break my heart even more. I think it healed my heart a little bit.

I didn't ruin my second chance, he did. So maybe, I still had another chance at love. But I doubted it, and the tears began to pour my face for the third time that night.

"I'm so sorry Ray. I know what it's like to have a bastard break your heart." Dana told me. I quickly glanced at Logan to see his reaction. But there wasn't one. Either he already knew, or he'd come crying to me later, like he always does.

"Akka, I'm sorry. Please stop crying. You know I can't take it when girls cry. I know how much you loved Danny. I'm…We're sorry. Aren't we guys?" said Logan.

The last statement came with a mummer of 'Yeah's. I giggled through my tears and got six very odd looks in retaliation.

"Guys, I need to tell you a story. When I was studying music in UCL -" I started before I was cut off.

"UCL? What's that?" asked Nicole.

I sighed and said, "University College of London Anyway, I was studying music in UCL and I made a really good friend with a guy. He was doing his degree over in the UK as opposed to here. His name was Bryan. It's kind of like Chase and Zoey's love story really. Only I was in Chase's shoes, and I acted more like Dana. He was more like Logan really. Those two years were the best of my life.

I was afraid to tell him that I loved him, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship and because I doubted if he could ever love me. I used to wear my glasses back then and I dressed down. My brother didn't want his baby sister to get her heart broken and be ogled by every guy on campus. He left at the end of our second year. He never told me why and I never got to say goodbye.

After that I got together with Danny. I had lost my first chance at love because I was scared. I never loved Danny. I kidded myself that I did, because was the only guy who ever showed any interest in me. I forced myself to love him because I though, I'd never see Bryan again, and I'd never get a second chance at love or happiness. Now it turns out that he didn't even love me. He was after everything that my brother left me."

Tears had been running down my face and my eyes were clouded by them from the second that I mentioned Bryan's name. He was the only guy I ever loved, and like they say a first love never dies.

The next thing I knew I was enveloped in a hug; the girls and Logan were hugging me. Mike and Chase stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before joining.

I glanced at the clock, it was hitting eleven and I knew that they all had stuff to do for tomorrow. I wasn't going to excuse them tomorrow morning just because they were like my family.

"Okay guys. Bed now! Your homeroom teacher will not excuse because you over slept. Breakfast is at half seven. Don't groan and moan. I have…meetings tomorrow. And I have to get rid of all of Danny's stuff."

With that everyone headed up the stairs to bed. I turned to wash all the mugs before going to bed. I was standing next to the sink when I felt a presence beside me; it was Logan.

"Akka, how did you know about all the stuff Annah left you?" he asked me.

I smirked at him and replied, "Kunju, I'm his baby sister, there wasn't anything that he could keep from me. I know him like the back of my hand. I know about the key, the safe and everything inside it. Now bed, otherwise your friends shall be hearing about the time you peed your pants at our Grandparents' 60th wedding anniversary."

As I said 'Grandparents' we both made the sign of the cross. I had been brought up very religiously. And even though, some things I dropped, I always make the sign of the cross when it comes to the dead.

Once I had finished talking, he hugged me, just like he used to when he was younger, and went to bed. He really didn't want that story to get out.

-------------

I went up stairs to my bedroom. I thought that now would be the best time to get rid of Danny's stuff. I could leave it on central campus. What can I say? You're not a Reese or the baby sister of TT5 unless you pick a few tricks here and there.

Who do you think helped Kunju plan all his pranks for prank week? I was known as the Prankster Princess of UCL, the title just strikes fear in everyone and I love it! And the fact that I'm the baby sister of TT5. [My brother's crew; they were the kings of the clubs, the streets and the dance floors. No one messed with them.

I walked into my room to find all of Danny's stuff gone and an envelope tapped to my mirror. Inside was a small note. Not from Danny but Dean Rivers.

It said, "Ms. Reese-Rajaa, I know that Danny is your boyfriend but he never got his degree so I am afraid that I have to take away his teaching position and have him and his belongings taken off campus. You will be getting a new male DA to help you and a new music teacher as your partner. He will arrive at your dorm tomorrow morning. Seven thirty sharp. Dean Charles Rivers."

Interesting, a new male DA. Looks like I'm gonna have to clean out the other room. Looks like my walk-in-closet just lost some space. I wonder who the guys is and if he's cute…

With that I slipped out of my clothes, and into my booty shorts and my very old Sri Lankan cricket shirt. I had one too, but I customised it to make it a little more figure flattering. I jumped into my bed and dropped off into a deep sleep with a smile on my face, my dreams plagued with memories of my parents, brother and Bryan.

-------------

Hope you enjoyed!! Review, please?


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update!**** School has been keeping me really busy. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101or the song 'Outside Looking In" by Jordan Pruitt. Just Ray-Ray, Bryan, Louie, Eddie, Remy, Nish & TT5. Well Louie, Eddie, Remy & Nish are real people and TT5 is a real crew.**

-------------

Chapter 13

Ray's P.O.V.

I jumped up at the sound of my radio blaring Make Me Better by Fabolous and NeYo at six in the morning. I ran in and out of the shower. After changing into a denim skirt, a lacy black tank top and a white shirt, I ran down to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

Seeing as it was the first day back at school, I thought a big, healthy breakfast was in order. So I made waffles, pancakes, French toast, fresh bread, fruit salad and fresh juice.

I was just setting all the food down on the table, when I heard the kids coming down the stairs. Dana was dressed in black cargo pants and black and red tank tops. Zoey was in a white halter top, black tank top and denim skirt. Nicole was wearing a white skirt and a pink t-shirt. Mike was dressed in a basketball jersey and jeans. Chase in a white t-shirt, an open button-down shirt and black jeans. Logan was in his red muscle shirt and the black shorts I bought him for his birthday last year.

I told them about the new DA and music teacher to replace Danny, and as I finished the door rang. I sent them to get the door as I put the plates on the table.

They all walked into the room as I was about to set the last plate down on the table. I looked up to say hello and I dropped the plate. I was that shocked. I would know that dark brown hair, that tanned skin, that single white scar through his left eyebrow, that toned, 6 foot 2 figure anywhere. It was Bryan. I was going to have to go through heart brake all over again.

I quickly regained my composure and said, "Sorry about that. My hand slipped. Erm, Hi. I'm Raywathy Rajaa. You must be the new DA and music teacher"

Dana answered for him, I hadn't noticed but she had been hanging of his arm, "This is Bryan, Bryan Cruz. He's my brother. And you're right he is our new DA and music teacher."

"I know this is probably crazy but, did you study music at UCL in England for two years?" I asked. I knew it was him, but I had to be sure that it was the guy I had loved ever since that day I met him.

He nodded at me, looking dumbstruck, and I continued on saying, "Are you the same Bryan Cruz, who was Prankster Prince and your Princess was Ray-Ray Reese. Your friend?"

"She's my best friend. And you're right. How did you know that? Because if you went there, I'd sure as hell remember a hot chick like you."

His voice sounded the same, as the last time I heard it three years ago. My eyes welled up with tears. I knew I was gonna start crying, so I said, "I did got to UCL, for your information. Guys, why don't you eat breakfast. I need to sort something out before my first meeting."

Without waiting for a reply, I walked out the kitchen door.

Dana's P.O.V.

The second Ray mentioned UCL, I knew Bryan was the same Bryan that Ray had been talking about last night, and so did everyone else.

Bryan was still clueless, just like always. The minute Ray walked out the door, he sat his fat ass down at the table and looked at us to join. I just whacked him round the back of the head.

He looked at me with a scowl on his face while everyone giggled. He gave me a look that said 'What was that for?'.

I said to him, "You know your best friend Ray Ray Reese? Well she was standing right in front of you and she just ran up the stairs with her eyes filled because her so called 'best friend' didn't remember her."

"That was not Ray Ray Reese. Ray Ray Reese wore glasses and had short hair. She was never that fine," he said to me.

I was about to answer him but Logan was faster than me. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. THAT WAS RAY-RAY REESE! SHE TOLD YOU HER NAME WAS RAYWATHY BECAUSE SHE WONDERED IF YOU REMEMBERED HER. RAY RAY REESE'S FULL NAME WAS RAYWATHY REESE RAJAA. IF YOU'RE HER BEST FRIEND, WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT? I SWEAR ON THE MEMORY OF LOUIE REESE RAJAA, THAT IF SHE'S CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU, AGAIN, I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" he yelled at my brother.

And with that Logan walked out the door, with the rest of us hot on his heels. We were standing outside Ray's door. Her beautiful singing voice coming through to us.

Logan was about to walk in but Bryan stopped he knew what he had to do. He was stepping up to the plate. He was going to be the man I knew he could be inside. He was finally doing it.

Ray's P.O.V.

I was sitting on my bed in front of my laptop with my guitar in my hand. On the computer was a slideshow of pictures from my first two years at UCL, with Bryan. The tears were pouring down my face as I played a song that he had taught me.

_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back  
_

I knew the words and the chords off by heart. It was the way things were between the two of us. The way they were, the way they are and the way that they'll always be.

_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance  


Bryan had me cry for the second time in less than 24 hours. He didn't know it and he probably didn't care.

_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time  


I know someone had come into the room. I could feel the presence. I didn't know who though. I wasn't going to let them interrupt me. I need this time, to let the raw emotion out. Logan was right; I'm not going to bottle it up this time.

_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

On the last chorus Bryan joined in. It was him. He was the one who had walked into my room. He harmonized so well, it brought tears to my eyes as memories filled my mind.

"Ray Ray, I'm sorry. Please don't cry over me. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me, Ray Ray?" he asked me.

The nerve of him! I can't believe he thought I was crying over him. Well I was, but he didn't have to know that. "Boy, you have gotten more obnoxious in the past three years. Maybe it's because I haven't been there to make sure you don't act like this. And I can't believe that you think I'm crying over you. You wanna know what I'm crying over. The fact that when TT5 find out what you just did, that they're gonna kill you."

He winced. "TT5? They still going strong? Still ruling the streets, clubs and dance floors? How are Eddie, Remy, Nish and Louie?"

He didn't know. With the sadness in my voice I said to him, "Yeah they're still going strong. Spread out all over the world, but the name still strikes the fear it did when we were at UCL. They still ruling. Eddie, Remy and Nish are all good."

"Cool. How's Louie though, you never said anything about your brother?"

I heard a thump outside my door. Logan, I knew it. "Bryan, don't you know? He died. Stabbed on November 13th 2008. I thought someone would have told you." The tears were sliding down my face again.

"Baby girl, he died on your birthday? No one ever told me. How come you didn't call or message me? I would have been there for you."

I snorted at his last sentence. The door was flung open and in walked Logan closely followed by Dana, Chase, Zoey, Nicole and Mike. Logan opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"I got this one Logan. You would have been there for me?! You left me without saying goodbye. You never told me why. Then you waltz back into my life three years later, forget who I am, hit on me and make me cry. And you tell me that you would have been there for me?

You haven't changed one bit. You're still the same obnoxious guy, who I met at UCL, the one who hit on the hot girls and blew off his so called best friend for a date. And then you imply that I wasn't pretty back when we were in UCL.

I'm sick of this Bryan. The way you treated me in UCL and the way you treat me now. Don't talk to me anymore. Don't ever say that we are best friends, because as far as I'm concerned we aren't friends. Get out of my room.

Guys, go and finish breakfast. Make sure your on time for class. Someone give _Him_ the spare set of keys hanging in the kitchen. I'll see you guys later on. I need to head to my first meeting."

I ushered them all out the door and out onto the upstairs landing. I grabbed my laptop, my purse and guitar and headed out of the house. I needed to be alone for a while. Well at least until classes started.

-------------

Bryan's P.O.V.

I screwed up so bad and it was killing me. She hadn't even given me a chance to explain. In the two years of uni with Ray Ray, I had learned that when she was pissed it is best to let her cool down for a while.

"Okay guys, we better listen to her. Get down in the kitchen and eat your breakfast. No back chatting me. If you wanna talk then wait until we get into the kitchen." I said to the kids. I got quite a few very evil looks, but everyone listened to me and went to the kitchen.

We were all sitting at the table when we heard the door close. Ray was gone. I knew it. She always did stuff like that in uni. That's when Dana said, "You screwed up big time Bryan. How could you do that to her? And why did you never tell me about Ray?"

I gave her a very evil look. "Do you remember when I was so depressed about this time three years ago? And why I was so depressed?"

She nodded and replied, "UCLA took you out of the uni exchange program because they wanted to give someone else a chance. You depressed for about three weeks. And when I asked you why, you told me that you were finally gonna ask your best _girl_ friend out...You did tell me. You were gonna ask Ray out. She's the girl you told me you loved ever since the first time you had seen her."

I nodded at her. "You loved Akka? As in the way Chase loved Zoey? Why didn't you tell her? Why didn't you ever contact her? She's cried over you so many times, and do you know how many times she had to hold Annah and the rest of TT5 back from finding you and beating you to a pulp? Do you know that she didn't talk to anyone for three months when she found out that you weren't coming back? Do you know she practically died inside?" Logan asked me.

"Don't you think that I tried to contact her? Do you think that I would abandon the girl I love? Don't you think that I practically died too?" I questioned him.

"Bryan, how are you going to fix this?" asked Zoey. We had all gotten to know each other when I came in and Dana, practically fainted.

I smiled at her. "I'm her best friend. I know everything about her, and every way to get around her. Trust me. Now all I need to know is if there's a flower shop on campus?"

They nodded at me. "How's a flower shop going to help? Akka never fell for a guy who bought her dozens of roses. I swear on the grave of Annah, that if she cries over you one more time, and if you can't fix this, then I will call Eddie, Remy or Nish. They will come beat the shit out of you. You know that no one messes with the baby sister of TT5."

I was a little bit frightened. I knew what TT5 could and would do. I remember the first time a guy hit on Ray. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Let's just say he couldn't walk for a while.

"It's part of my plan. She loves orchids; white ones, to be precise. That should soften her up. Then I need to get her to talk to me. Lunch at Sushi Rox. My treat. The eight of us. Then tonight at open mike night, I sing her a song. One of her favourites. I know that she'll be singing a song or two. When ever she's upset, she says so though her music. I also know that you six happen to be singing a song together for her. It's a good song and a sweet idea."

The minute I mentioned the song everyone look and Dana. She never could keep anything from me. Tonight was going to be the night. The night when I tell her. I finally tell her that I love her, and I have since the moment I saw her.

-------------

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll try and update soon. Review, please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the late update. I've been busy with my singing and coursework. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to one of **_**my **_**Akkas. Even though she has no idea about this and never will. It's her eighteenth today. So Happy 18****th**** Birthday Akka.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101!**

-------------

Chapter 14

Ray-Ray's P.O.V.

The bell was about to ring and so I headed to my homeroom. I knew that I was going to have to face the kids, I had to.

I walked into the room, with a smile on my face and said, "Good morning! Welcome back to PCA. I'm sure we'll all hit it off. I'm Ms. Reese, your homeroom teacher."

I saw a few jaws drop, mainly the guys ones. I heard one boy mutter to his friend, "I'd like to hit that." I gave him a very dirty look and said, "You wish you could hit this."

I set my stuff down on the desk as Logan, Dana, Chase, Zoey, Nicole and Mike tried to sneak in the room. Like I'm letting them get away with that. "Reese, Cruz, Brooks, Matthews, Bristow, Barret. My desk now!"

They marched up to me. Logan looked shock, while the others just grimaced. "I told you six last night that you would not be excused for being late. I'm not gonna give you detention, but we can talk about this at lunch."

"We were thinking we all go to Sushi Rox. Cruz's treat," said Dana. I nodded to them and sent them back to their seats.

I was calling role, when there was a knock at the door. In walked a delivery guy holding a single white orchid. "Sorry, to interrupt, but I have a delivery for a Ms. Ray-Ray Reese."

I blushed and said, "That's me. Just set it on the desk, thanks," as I reached in my purse to tip him.

I didn't even have to read the card to know who sent it. It was Bryan. He was the only guy, apart from Logan and my brother, who knew I loved white orchids.

A loud shout of 'Who's it from?" came from the class. I ignored them and carried on calling role. After I finished I said, "I know that Kunju, Dana, Chase, Zoey, Nicole and Mike already know. The smiles prove it. And as for the rest of you, it's none of your business."

Then I realised what I had said. "Kunju? Who's Kunju?" asked Vince Blake

I was about to answer when Logan stood up and said, "I am. If any of have a problem with that you can deal with me."

"I guess I forgot to mention the fact that I'm Logan's cousin. And screw what Logan said, if you have a problem with that then you can deal with me." I said.

Fear entered the eyes of Vince. I was about to say something, but the bell rang. I said to them, "Nice to meet all of you. I'll see you around."

As everyone walked out of the door, the gang came up to my desk. "The flowers are so pretty! Aren't they pretty you guys? Oooh, a card! What does it say Ray? Who's it from?" babbled Nicole.

I smiled at her. I picked up the card and read it aloud to them, "Ray-Ray, I'm sorry that I was such a jerk. I know that it'll take a long time to repair our friendship, if ever. I hope that you can forgive me. Keep this orchid, it's just like you; perfect. We need to talk. Lunch at Sushi Rox? Bryan."

He was trying to soften me up so that I would forgive him. I knew this would happen. I told myself that I wasn't going to let myself sink into this. But I already am, and I can't help myself.

The girls were cooing over the message. "Guys, we are so gonna be late for first period. Come on!" said Chase.

"Who do you have, I explain to them." I told him. I heard Mr. Bender come from Mike's mouth.

We took off to their Media class. We walked in and Mr. Bender was about to yell at them when he noticed me. He dropped his folder, and the gang took this as their cue to take their seat.

I said to Mr. Bender, as I picked up his folder, "I'm sorry Mr Bender. I was talking to them about something that happened in our dorm last night. I thought it would be best to come and explain to you considering that I'm not teaching right now."

He looked shocked. I don't think he believed that I was a teacher. "Y-yo-you're a teacher?" he stuttered.

I nodded my head and said, "One of the two new music teachers. I'll let you get back to your lesson, sorry about the kids being late."

I handed him his folder and I was about to walk out the door when I heard Logan say, "WHAT?!" I shot him a look that said 'We'll talk later.' And continued walking out the door.

-------------

Lunch rolled around to quickly for my liking. I taught my first class here, just before lunch. More seniors. A couple of the gang were there, Chase and Nikki. Some of the guys thought I was a new girl and tried to hit on me. They got shot down, like Vince Blake. I have eyes for one guy only. Always have, always will.

I was kind of dreading seeing Bryan. I asked Chase and Nicole to wait for me so that we could head down together. I didn't want to walk in on my own. I was still a bit mad at Bryan. I loved him so much, but I was seriously pissed at him.

As we walked in the door of Sushi Rox, I realised that we were the last to arrive. The second I saw Bryan, I froze. Chase and Nicole carried on walking and kissed their respective partners and said hello to the rest.

I was still standing there in the middle of Sushi Rox, staring at Bryan. All of a sudden, I realised what I was doing. I smiled at everyone and walked up to them all, said my hello and sat down.

"So what are we eating today?" asked Mike. Everyone else knew exactly what they wanted, they were all waiting on me.

"Guys, I don't feel so good. I'm just going to skip lunch. I need some air, I'll see you guys later." I told them. As I got up from my seat next to Mike, I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned to see who had the guts to grab me like that. They all knew I was pissed.

It was Bryan. I'm not that surprised, he was always daring. "Ray-Ray, wait. We need to talk. I'm coming with. Here's 50 bucks for the food, Dana. I want all the change." I wasn't going to stop him from coming with me.

"Okay. But don't forget. Open Mike Night, tonight. We signed you up Ray-Ray. Logan said you wouldn't mind. And plus, you have to come and see us perform!" said Zoey.

I shot Logan a look. He was right about me not minding, but he could at least have the courtesy to ask me first.

I walked out the door that was being held open for me by Bryan. I mumbled a thanks. I didn't want start anything. So I just walked along in silence. We were headed to wards the beach.

Bryan broke the silence. I knew that he would. "Ray-Ray look I'm sorry. I know I owe you an explanation. Just speak to me. Please?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and faced him. "You just disappear into thin air for three years without an explanation then reappear and expect everything to go back to normal? Bryan, I said it before. I'm not doing this. I can't do this. Not any more. I've been through too much pain. I'm not gonna let you break me again."

I was about to run off when he grabbed my wrist again. He had gotten stronger. He pulled me down to the ground. He was practically laying on top of me, pinning me down.

"You know why I didn't come back. UCLA took me out of the uni exchange program! That's why. I didn't get in contact with you because I couldn't. My phone and laptop got jack at UCLA. I lost everything, especiallywhenIlostyou" he told me. Well he said the last part so fast it almost didn't register.

I really wanted to kiss him but I couldn't. Not now. I didn't want to ruin everything. "Bryan, I forgive you. You could have told me that earlier. Scratch that, I was so pissed I wouldn't have believed you."

We both laughed at my stubbornness. A quality we both possessed. "Well seeing as you forgive me, how about we go to open mike together?" he asked me.

"I'd love to," I replied to him with a smile on my face. We just stayed like that for a while gazing into each others eyes. "Erm Bryan? As much as I would love to do this all day, we have to get back to work in like five minutes. And you're pinning me down."

He got up, and helped me up. We ran off to our classes. Good thing I had a free. I needed time to think of a song for Open Mike Night. As if I didn't have enough to think about.

-------------

I was just sitting at my desk, thinking of a song to sing at Open Mike. I wanted a song that I could sing that would hint to Bryan that I liked him as more than a friend. At least that way I'd be able to figure out his feelings for me.

Then it hit me. I knew the perfect song to sing. "If We Were A Movie" Okay , so it's so cliché. But the chorus describes us perfectly.

Sometimes, I think it would have been easier to tell him when we were back in UCL. Then other times I feel glad that I didn't, there are things that you can do together as friends but can't when you're 'together' together.

I knew that I need to email Eddie, Remy and Nish sometime today, and so I figured that today would be the perfect opportunity. They are really protective of me, especially now that my brother is here.

I will always mention TT5. That was Eddie, Remy, Nish and my brother, Louie. They were the best of friends. They ruled the streets of London, the clubs and all the dance floors.

If I don't contact them every couple of days, one of them will turn up to check on me. They didn't want me to get hurt in university so one of they made me dress down and one of them was always shadowing me.

I wrote; "Heyya Eddie Annah, Remy Annah & Nish Annah! I'm good. Hope you guys are too. Logan says Hi. Met his girl. Beautiful. A lot like me. Dumped Danny. Bryan is back. Missing you so much. Come to visit me soon. Love you baby sister, Ray-Ray."

I didn't want them too much, but they had to know about Bryan…and Danny. The amount of times I held them back from coming to kill him for hurting me, they deserved to know.

I knew that the second that they read that Bryan was back and Danny was gone that they would be coming to visit soon. Logan would be so happy to see them. Bryan was a different story…

-------------

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **

**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyya all! Sprry the update is late. I went to Lourdes and I'm losing my voice. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't have school this week, so if I get like three of four reviews I'll most likely update earlier than next Sunday. **

**Disclaimer:**** The only part of this story that I own is Ray, Bryan, Eddie, Remy, Nish and TT5. **

-------------

Chapter 15

Time flew by and last period was over. The first day back was pretty relaxing. Well, it would be, I only taught two classes.

I was walking back to the house carrying my guitar, laptop and purse, when I felt someone grab my shoulder. That pissed me off. I don't like being touched by people I don't know. I turned around to give them a piece of my mind, and I came face to face Mr. Bender. Great!

"Yes?" I asked him. I was in a hurry to get back. Okay I wasn't but I didn't want to be here with him right now.

"Erm…I was just wondering what your name was, I never really caught it earlier. And I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to watch Open Mike?" he said to me.

Oh crap! I felt bad for the dude. It takes a lot of courage to ask someone you don't know out. I smiled at him apologetically as I told him, "I'm really sorry. I'm going with Bryan. And my name is Raywathy, Raywathy Reese-Rajaa."

"Chris Bender. I should have figured someone as beautiful as you would have a boyfriend," he said as we shook hands. I started laughing when I realised that he thought Bryan was my boyfriend.

"Thanks for the complement. Bryan is the other new music teacher. We went to uni together in London. He isn't my boyfriend, asmuchasIwouldlikehimtobe, he's just my best friend. Now. I'm really sorry, but I've really got to go before Logan and Bryan come looking for me." I said before walking away in the direction of the house.

I giggled to myself. He was sweet but just a little too old to me. I walked into the house and came face to face with everyone, they had been watching me.

Bryan and Logan looked as pissed as hell. The girls looked impressed. Mike and Chase were a little bit surprised. So maybe, I was flirting a little bit, but just a tiny bit.

I knew I was in for one hell of an inquisition. Bryan had never been around when I talked to guys, of course he didn't know what I looked like out of school. Logan, on the other hand, had never liked me talking to guys. He was just as protective as my brother was.

All hell broke lose. Everyone was asking me questions at the same time. I couldn't understand a thing. I had to end this now. "SHUT UP!" I screamed. Silence fell across the room and I continued, "Now, if you want to know what happened just ask." And with that I walked into the kitchen. They were all going to follow and ask. There was only one way to keep them quiet when I talked: food.

I grabbed some ice-cream from the freezer and placed it on the counter. I was looking in the cupboard for the bowls. Someone had put them on the top shelf. I couldn't reach them.

Everyone walked into the kitchen as I was kneeling on the counter trying to reach the bowls. I finally reached them but I lost my balance. I was falling to the floor. I closed my eyes, and readied my self for the impact.

But I never hit the floor. I opened my eyes to see what had happened. Bryan had caught me. He was lying on the ground and I was lying on top of him. It was just like earlier today except I was the one on top.

"Thanks Bryan. I owe you, big time." I said as I stood up and helped him up. Then I started to put the ice cream in bowls. Handing one to each of them I said, "Okay, what do you want to know? Bryan go ahead, seeing as you saved my life."

He blushed and looked so cute doing it. "I didn't save your life. Anway, why were you flirting with that dude? How come you didn't rip his head off for touching you? And who the hell was he?"

He sounded so jealous. I replied, "I wasn't flirting, I was turning him down. I know him, and I can't really rip off another teacher's head can I? He's Mr. Bender, teaches the kids Media and Communications. Next time try not to sound so jealous when other guys show an interest in me, I was always happy for you. Go on Logan, your next."

"What did you turn him down for? Why didn't you tell me that you were my homeroom teacher or one of the new music teachers?" Why was I so surprised? I was waiting for that.

"He asked me to go to Open Mike Night with him. I told him that I was going with Bryan, who he assumed was my boyfriend. I didn't tell you because I knew you would get in a bad mood. Oh yeah, sorry for letting the nickname slip this morning. Dana, shoot." I answered him.

"What exactly did he say to you and you to him?" she asked. Now that is a sensible question.

"Now that is a very sensible question. If Bryan and Logan had any common sense they should have asked that. I was walking back here after last period. He grabbed my shoulder. I was about to rip his head off. He asked me my name and if I wanted to go to Open Mike with him. I said that I was going with Bryan and I told him my name. He told me his and said that he should have known that someone as beautiful as me would have a boyfriend. I told him Bryan wasn't my boyfriend and that he was just a friend, and then said I had to go before your brother and your boyfriend came looking for me. Zoey, what time is Open Mike and where is it?"

"Half seven. Sushi Rox." She told me.

"Cool. I call Kazu and ask him to save the eight of us a table. What are you guys performing?" I asked.

Dana was about to answer when Bryan screamed out, "BOYFRIEND? WHAT? WHEN DID YOU GET A BOYFRIEND? WHO IS HE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Looks like the penny has dropped.

Oh shit, I really dropped Dana in it. She got up and hid behind Logan. Chase, Zoey, Mike and Nicole took this as their cue to leave. I don't think they wanted to get in the middle of this.

"Bryan calm down. If you keep on yelling at her she won't tell you. She may be your little sister but she doesn't have to tell you everything." Bryan looked at me as I said that. He saw the look of pleading on my face and instantly calmed down.

"I'm sorry Dana. Now can you please answer my questions?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend. We've been together for almost a year now. I've known him ever since I started at PCA. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd act like this. And as for who he is. Well he's right in front of you." Dana answered him.

The second Bryan realised she was talking about Logan he said, "You're dating him? I'm happy for you sis. But Logan, if you break her heart, I'll break you."

Dana smiled at him while Logan looked like he was about to crap himself. That was my cue to step in, "Bryan, Logan will never hurt Dana. I know for a fact that he won't. He loves her too much. And don't you dare threaten him. You do it again, I will barbeque your ass and then feed it to your dog."

I love Bryan so much, but he can not get away with threatening Kunju. Bryan looked really scared. At least I know I haven't lost my touch. Logan was smiling at me while Dana was laughing her ass of her brother's fear.

The rest of the gang walked back into the room. They were cracking up to. We were all laughing when my cell rang, Buy You A Drink blaring out. Logan and I froze. Normally, I'm fine with my cell ringing. It's just that ringtone. Only three people had that tone when my cell rang. I knew why they were calling. Logan didn't, and neither did the rest of the gang.

Everyone had stopped laughing when they realized that Logan and I had stopped. Bryan said, "Is that who I think it is?" I nodded at him. They rest of the gang looked completely confused.

I picked up my cell and put it on loudspeaker. "Hey baby girl!" said three voices. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Hey Eddie Annah, Remy Annah, Nish Annah. You're on loudspeaker. Logan's here too. Along with Bryan, Dana, Chase, Zoey, Nicole and Mike." I said to them.

"Hey kids, Bryan, Kunju. We just called to check how you were and to let you know that we'll be coming to visit in November. Logan watch out for your Akka. And Bryan, just watch out. We're glad that Danny's out of your life. He was never good enough for you. Take care all of you. If you ever need us, we're just a phone call away."

Without waiting for any responses they hung up. "Okay, now I'm really confused. Who was that?" asked Chase.

"That was Eddie Annah, Remy Annah and Nish Annah. Otherwise known as TT5. They and my brother were the best of friends. Toughest crew in London. Ruling the clubs, streets and dance floors in London. That was a prime example of how protective they are of me. I deal with them later. They have no excuse to threaten Bryan and tell Logan to look after me. Okay, they have an excuse to threaten Bryan but still."

"Your brother was in a gang? That's cool. I can't wait to meet them," said Mike.

"Well, we've got about three hours to kill before open mike. I need to make some phone calls. So how about we meet there?" I asked everyone.

They all nodded to me as I walked out the door and headed up the stairs to my room. I needed some time to myself, to sort out Eddie Annah, Remy Annah and Nish Annah and to get a table reserved for us at Sushi Rox.

I was about to open my door when I felt someone grab me around the waist and cover my eyes. Whoever it was whispered, "Guess who?" in a very seductive voice that made my knees go weak. It was Bryan, he's the only guy who would ever try that on me.

"Bryan, let go of me now, especially if you want to have a date tonight." He let go of me so fast , and because I wasn't ready I began to fall and I pulled him down with me. For the third time today we were in a very compromising position .

We just lay there staring into each others eyes, for what seemed like years to me but only a few minutes in reality. Bryan got up and gave me his hand to help get myself up. I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, and walked into my room. He followed me in. He wanted something. I didn't know what, but I knew he wanted something.

"What do you want Bryan?" I asked him in a very irritated voice, I wanted to make some phone calls and have a shower. I can't exactly undress in front of him, can I?

"Two things. One, where's my room? Two, are we meeting at Sushi Rox or going together?" he replied.

I sighed. He couldn't have asked me before, could he. "Your room is the next door on the right. We have to share a bathroom, so keep it clean. And, I don't mind if you want to meet there or go together, it's up to you," I told his as I moved across the room to grab some clothes for tonight.

The second the last word left my mouth, I felt him behind me. I was shocked and it made me drop my clothes. "How about we go together? I want to be the first to see how beautiful you look." He answered as he reached down and grabbed my clothes for me.

And in my bad luck, my lacy underpants happened to be on the top. Great. I snatched them out of his hands and said, "Bryan, if I didn't know you any better, I would think that you were flirting with me. Meet me outside the house around quarter past seven. Now go. And Bryan…next time you think about touching my underwear think again."

With that I pushed a very embarrassed Bryan out of my door. He wasn't the only embarrassed one though. I'm lucky that my skin is so dark.

Now that he was gone, I could get on with my original plan: shower and phone calls. Eddie Annah, Remy Annah and Nish Annah were lucky. Bryan had put me into to a somewhat good mood. But still, they deserved a little torture…

-------------

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyya guys! I'm proud of myself considering I'm updating three days ahead of my plans. Which my not be a good thing considering that I haven't finished chapter 17 yet. Anyway, hope you enjoy my favourite chapter so far!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the songs in this chapter!**

-------------

Chapter 16

Ray's P.O.V.

Just over two hours later I was ready. After yelling at Eddie Annah, Remy Annah and Nish Annah, asking Kazu to reserve a table for us and getting ready for tonight, I was ready. Ready for my date. My date with Bryan.

Tonight will be the night I tell him how I feel. I mean after all, the worst that could happen is he doesn't feel the same way, at least then I can move on knowing that I tried.

But who am I kidding, I won't ever be able to get over him. He is the One. The One who's heart is the key to my soul. No one will ever be able to compare to him.

I walked down the stairs. Bryan's jaw dropped. I had really dressed up for him. I was dressed in a short black denim skirt, lacy turquoise strapless top, white gold and diamond earrings, a turquoise clutch bag and a pair of 4 inch black sandals. I was wearing very light make-up and my hair was in loose curls hanging down my back to my waist.

He didn't look to bad himself, dressed in a black shirt with turquoise pin stripes, a pair of black jeans and a black suit jacket. After all those times of seeing him dressed up to go out with random sluts and skanks from around London, he was finally dressed up to go out with me. For the first time and hopefully not the last.

It actually registered to me that we matched. I once told him, as we looked at old pictures of my parents, that I thought it was cute when couples matched.

"Either this is pure coincidence, you're psychic. How can we match, considering that neither of us knew what the other was wearing?" I asked him.

"You call yourself my best friend?" he asked me in a joking voice, "Have you forgotten that turquoise and black are my favourite colours?"

I blushed. I felt so guilty, "Sorry, Bryan. Momentary memory lapse. Although, I do seem to recall the fact that you never wear both your favourite colours when you go out, unless you are very nervous." So I was playing dirty, sue me!

"Okay you win! I am nervous. Don't forget, I'm performing as well. But to answer your first question. I'm not psychic. I went into your room to ask you something, and saw the clothes on the bed. And I remember the time that you told me that you thought it was cute when couples matched," replied to me.

I was touched, he actually remembered. "You remembered? By the way, you look great Bryan."

"Yes I did, you sound so surprised. Thanks for the compliment. You look pretty good yourself, not as good as me. Oww! Ray-Ray, that hurt!" What he was being obnoxious!

"Shall we go?" he asked holding out his arm for me. I grabbed it and we walked out the door.

-------------

We walked into Sushi Rox just in time. We had spent a few minutes at the beach watching the sunset. It was so romantic.

The whole gang was sitting around the table that I had gotten reserved. Logan and Dana were gazing at each other with googly eyes. Zoey and Chase were holding hands beneath the table. And Nicole was leaning into Mike, his arms around her. They were all chatting away. We walked over and sat down with them exchanging our heys and hellos.

Logan opened his mouth to say something to me, probably to complain about the length of my skirt, but before he could Kazu had said, "Hey everyone! Welcome to the annual Open Mike Night here at Sushi Rox! Let's get on with the show. Can we have Michael Barret, Nicole Bristow, Chase Matthews, Zoey Brooks, Dana 'Danger' Cruz and Logan Reese up here please?"

Me and Bryan were clapping like crazy as they all made their way to the stage. Logan slowly slipped his hand around Dana's waist, and I could feel Bryan tense up next to me. Chase and Zoey were holding hands while Mike had his arm around Nicole's shoulders.

The six of them reached the stage and took their seats on the stage. First was Chase, then Zoey, next to her Dana, Logan was next to her, then Mike and finally Nicole.

Together they all said, "Before we begin, we want to dedicate this song to someone new in most of our lives. She's an amazing person who has been through so much in her life and yet she gets up and goes on with her life everyday, smiling with true sincerity. Don't ever let anything bring you down. Ray-Ray, this one's for you."

As the first few bars came in I knew the song straight away. It was a song that had touched me nine years ago.

Mike started the singing with the first verse

"_Theres a place  
You can run away and hide  
Yeah"  
_

Next came in Dana, with the second part of the first verse

"_From of pain  
Girl if only for a while"_

Together they sang,

"_Life has been  
Treating you so wrong  
And I dont know if id have been that strong"_

Chase broke in with the bridge,

"_So let me know baby  
If theres anything you want ill be there"_

_  
_Logan cut him off and carried on with the rest of the bridge,

"_Let me know  
If i can be the one you run and talk to"  
_

Their two voices harmonized as they sang the last part of the bridge together,

"_You should know  
That we admire you for every strength that you have shown  
We'll be right where you are"_

Zoey and Nicole joined in with the chours and tears had built up in my eyes as they sang,

"_Cos we believe in you  
No matter what we're by your side  
We believe in you  
And everythings gonna be alright  
We believe in you  
And when it hurts we'll dry your eyes  
Youll make it through  
Cos We believe in you"_

Zoey started off the second verse,

"_Memories of your past will go with time  
And fade away like the marks that own your skin"  
_

Nicole took over with the second part of the verse,

"_He never broke  
The person that you are  
Cos he never got to know the girl within no"_

As Dana and Logan harmonized on the first part of this brigde, the six of them stood up and kicked away their stools

"_So let us know baby  
If theres anything you want we'll be there"  
_

Zoey and Chase carried on,

"_Let us know  
If we can be the ones you run and talk to"  
_

Nicole and Mike took the final part of the bridge.

"_You should know  
That we admire you for every strength that you have shown  
We'll be right where you are"  
__**  
**_As they started they second chorues the tears were spilling out of my eyes as the six voices harmonized,

_"Cos we believe in you  
No matter what we're by your side  
We believe in you  
And everythings gonna be alright  
We believe in you  
And when it hurts we'll dry your eyes  
Youll make it through  
Cos We believe in you"_

Dana ad-libbed

"_Oh yeah"_

The guys sang together,

"_He was your cause and your cure  
Of your heartache"_

_  
_The girls voices drowned out they guys' ones as they carried on with their amazing harmonies,

"_For he was all that you knew  
Ooh"  
_

They finished the third verse together,

"_Dont you ever believe that your ever alone  
We will be there for you every step of the way"  
_

As Chase, Logan, Zoey and Nicole sang together the final chorus , Dana and Mike ad-libbed and added harmonies, while Bryan while the tears from my cheeks

_Cos we believe in you  
No matter what we're by your side  
We believe in you  
And everythings gonna be alright  
We believe in you  
And when it hurts we'll dry your eyes  
Youll make it through  
Cos We believe in you_

We believe in you…

As they finished the song the whole of Sushi Rox broke out into applause. I was clapping the loudest and screaming at their awesomeness

I ran up to them and squished them all in a group hug. I would have to find a huge way to thank them all for this, they have no idea what it means to me.

We walked back to our seats as Kazu announced the next two performers, "That was amazing! Can we have another round of appaulse for Mike, Nicole, Zoey, Chase, Logan and Dana. And just to save a little bit of time can I get the next two performers up here. First is Bryan Cruz, the new music teacher, also the older brother of Dana 'Danger' Cruz. And after him Ray-Ray Reese, the other new music teacher and cousin of the one and only Logan Reese."

Bryan got up and first and helped me to my feet. As we made our way to the stage all eyes were on us. I could hear girls whisper about how hot Bryan was, a few wolf whistles coming from the football team, and the whole of the gang screaming for us.

"This song is dedicated to my best friend. I've wanted to say this since the day I met you. Once again a song for Ray-Ray Reese."

I blushed side stage. Bryan Cruz, my best friend, was singing a song. A song for me, Ray-Ray Reese. That was something that only ever happened in my dreams.

It was like before. I recognized the song straight away. The fast Indian style of the music gave it away. This was another one of my favorites. Just before he started singing, Bryan grabbed my hand and pulled my on stage. Dancing with me as he sang,

"_From the moment I saw her she had to be mine  
There's just something about her so awesomely right  
She's not decked out in Prada  
Or drippin' in ice  
She's got natural beauty and sensuous eyes"_

I really got into the song after the first verse was done. I just relaxed a bit and listen to Bryan's soothing voice as he carried on singing,_  
_

"_So baby don't walk away  
Gimme just one chance to step up and win your love  
Baby just talk to me  
Gimme just one chance to step up and win your love  
Because..._

I've searched high and low and everywhere I go  
I've never felt so sure  
You're so... bad, bad, bad  
Yeah girl you'll see it to  
My everything's for you  
Just tell me what to do  
You're so... bad, bad, bad"

_  
_By the beginning of the second verse, Chase Zoey, Dana, Logan, Nicole and Michael were all dancing. It was so cute.

"_There's no words to explain it  
No way to define  
It's a special connection girl your heart with mine  
You've been sent from above  
Yeah you're one of a kind  
I wanna be in you soul girl  
I wanna stay on your mind_

So baby don't walk away  
Gimme just one chance to step up and win your love  
Baby just talk to me  
Gimme just one chance to step up and win your love  
Because...

I've searched high and low and everywhere I go  
I've never felt so sure  
You're so... bad, bad, bad  
Yeah girl you'll see it to  
My everything's for you  
Just tell me what to do  
You're so... bad, bad, bad

I've searched high and low and everywhere I go  
I've never felt so sure  
You're so... bad, bad, bad  
Yeah girl you'll see it to  
My everything's for you  
Just tell me what to do  
You're so... bad, bad, bad

Just when my world was getting colder  
You saved me girl by walking in my life  
I'm so glad my search is over 'cause I finally found  
Yes I know I've found her

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Girl you're so bad  
Bad, bad, bad

I've searched high and low and everywhere I go  
I've never felt so sure  
You're so... bad, bad, bad  
Yeah girl you'll see it to  
My everything's for you  
Just tell me what to do  
You're so... bad, bad, bad"

Bryan finished the song while looking into my eyes holding my waist. I would have kissed at that moment if everyone hadn't broken out into applause. He was waiting for my response. I just kissed him on the cheek with a somewhat oblivious look.

He walked back to his seat, sadly and slowly while people congratulated him on his performance. He thought I didn't get it. He thought that I didn't realize that he loved me. I swear, sometimes, that boy is thicker than a plank of wood.

"Bryan, that song was amazing. I loved it. I know inside it there was a question for me. Well here's your answer Bryan. This song is all about you, and I'm not even going to lie about it."

_Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song

(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song

_  
Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song"_

Through the last chorus we started to walk towards each other. He had gotten the message loud and clear. He finally knew it. He finally knew that I liked him. And he liked me back.

When the song finished. We looked into each others eyes. He put his arm around me waist and kissed me. As we broke apart we realized that everyone around was staring. All of a sudden, whistles and applause came from the gang.

After that it was like a chain reaction. Everyone in the room was applauding us. It was quite funny actually considering hardly anyone in the room knew exactly what was going on.

I was about to say something to Bryan but Kazu interrupted, "That was amazing Ray-Ray. Now for the next act…."

I zoned out as Bryan led me back to our seats. The next ten minutes of dinner and open mike was a bit of a blur. I spent most of the time staring at Bryan or avoiding his gaze whenever he caught me.

I didn't know what was going on between us. Which way things were going to go. How much this would affect us. Everything was a blur. We needed to talk and we needed to do it now. I wasn't going to carry on without knowing anything.

"I going to go and get some air. I'm not feeling too good. Dinner is on me. Just tell Kazu to charge it to my tab. I'll see you guys back at the house." Without waiting for anything, or anyone, I grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

-------------

The cool air hit me and it was refreshing but freezing. I really needed this. Inside I wanted Bryan to follow me, and see what was wrong. I didn't think he would, but that didn't hold me back from wishing it.

I was just walking along when I felt a warm jacket slip around my shoulders. There were very few people that could get this close to me without me realizing. I turned to look at the owner of the jacket. My wish had come true. It was Bryan.

I smiled up at him with recognition.

"Ray-Ray, what's wrong? And don't lie to me. I know that something's up."

"I'm not going to lie, I'm done with lying to you about my feelings. We need to talk. I need to know what's going on and where this is going. I've wanted things to be like this between us for a long time, I don't want to question it but I have to. I don't want you to break me again."

Everything rushed out so fast. And do you know what Bryan did? I'll tell you what he did. He laughed. It wasn't a chuckle. It was a huge laughing fit, the kind you get when someone does something so stupidly funny. The kind that gives you a stitch because you are laughing that hard.

Excuse me for thinking that when you pour your heart to someone that it is common courtesy to comfort them. That really pissed me off.

I threw his jacket onto the floor, and walked back to the house. I knew everything was too good to be true. I had been sunk in again, and once again he had hurt me. I'm not going to be broken again. I'm not going to let _him_ brake me again.

"Ray-Ray, wait. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I laughed. It's just, you were talking so fast I didn't understand a thing you said…"

I weakened inside. No! I can't. I don't want to let him hurt me again. But who am I kidding…

"Look Bryan, I've wanted things to be this way between us for a long time. I don't want to question it but I have to. I need to know where this is going. How you feel about me."

"This can go where ever. I don't know. We just need to follow the beat. And as for how I feel about you, I love you. That's how I feel. I said it. I LOVE YOU! And I don't care who knows it. BRYAN CRUZ LOVES RAYWATHY REESE-RAJAA!"

The second that I heard that he was openly admitting that he loved me, I ran to him. And that was really hard considering I was running in 4 inch heels and trying to keep my skirt from riding up.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, hard and passionately. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"Bryan, I love you too. And I don't care who knows it either. RAYWATHY REESE-RAJAA LOVES BRYAN CRUZ!"

Bryan put me down on the ground and asked with a serious face, "Ray-Ray, will you be my girlfriend? And yes, I'm using the g-word."

I was shocked. He had never asked or referred to any of the girls he had dated as his girlfriend. I kissed him so hard that he stumbled backwards a bit. I pulled away and said, "Do you really need an answer after that?"

"No I don't. Ray, I promise that I'm not going to hurt you. I love you to much to let that happen."

He was so sweet. I kissed him on the cheek and a blush spread over his face.

Once he regained his composure, he asked, "So what do you wanna do now? I mean it's not like we can go back now. There would be a hell of a lot of awkward questions."

That was true. Then an idea hit me, we hadn't really had a proper chance to catch up. "How about we just go back to the house and catch up over some food and a game of basketball. You still play right?"

"That's cool with me. Hold up a second. You play? I thought TT5 would let you set foot on a court. Not to mention the fact that you wouldn't ever go near a ball back when we were at UCL."

"Of course I play. I'm the baby sister of the MVP of the UCL team. Who do you think taught me to play? Let's just say, I wasn't very good back them. I'm a hell of a lot better now. So let's play. Or are you just trying to get out of being beaten by a girl?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. If you wanna play like that, how 'bout we make this a little bit more interesting then?" he said as he stepped towards me smirking.

Bryan really needs to learn that if you're gonna play with fire, you're sure as hell gonna get burned. "What did you have in mind, Mr. Cruz?"

"Well Ms. Reese, I was thinking loser has to clean the whole house for a week. What do you say?" he answered, as he stuck his hand out to seal the deal.

I was so going to win this. "You're on Cruz. Meet me at the PCA courts in 15 minutes." With that I kissed him gently on the lips and ran off into the house.

-------------

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. The songs I used were I Believe In You by Jay Sean (old but I love it), Bad Bad Bad by Raghav (old as well, but I still love it) and If We Were A Movie by Hannah Montana (hate this song, but it was the only one I could think of). Please review. I don't when I'll update next, it all depends on when I finish the next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I am unbelievably sorry. I got really caught with stuff. It was my mum's birthday, and then I had a load of coursework to do. On top of that I had writers block. Just so you know I have no idea when I'm gonna be ale to update again. Hopefully before or on my birthday. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the songs I used in this chapter.**

-------------

Chapter 17

Ray's P.O.V.

As I stepped onto the courts I could hear the pounding of a ball on concrete. It was a steady beat. A release. I closed my eyes and I was back there again, the place where TT5 found me after Annah was pronounced dead…

_Flashback_

_I was standing there on the community court. In the middle of the night. In the midst of a thunder storm. In a pair jeans and his cricket shirt._

_The court that had been paid for by TT5. All the money that came for the dance competitions that we won. Together. With Annah. Something that we'll never ever be able to do again._

_Bouncing the ball on the solid concrete, I let the tears fall down my face. Pain. Hurt. Love. Mourning._

_I stopped bouncing the ball and threw it at the hoop. I didn't shoot it. I threw and I threw it hard. _

_As it bounced off in the opposite direction, I dropped to the ground. I just knelt there for a while. _

_Feeling warmth I turned around. And there they were. TT5. Tears pouring down their faces as well. They didn't say anything. We just stayed there. Crying. Mourning over our loss._

_I cried out, "Annah, we'll always have trouble accepting the fact that you are gone…so we won't. It'll be like…we went for a while without seeing each other. But we can understand why God would have wanted you close to him, because you truly were an angel on Earth. You may not be with us now, but we know that you're with Amma and Appa and watching over all of us. We all love you. We all miss you."_

_We all stood up, together. But not really. We would always be missing one person. Annah. Louie 'Junior' Reese-Rajaa. Our guardian angel._

_Walking off the court that would soon be renamed: Junior's Court. In loving memory of Louie 'Junior' Reese-Rajaa. 6__th__ September 1981 – 13__th__ November 2008_

_TT5 would never be whole or the same ever again. Not since 23:13 on the 13__th__ of November. _

_End Flashback_

I didn't even realize that I was crying until I saw the dark, little, round drops on the ground next to my feet.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I snuck onto the court. I had the full intention to scare the crap out of Bryan.

He was standing there, in his white trainers, UCL basketball team shirt and jeans. bouncing the ball in the middle of the court. I ran up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands just as he was about to take a shot.

Dropping the ball, he gently pulled my hands away from his eyes and turned around. When he saw me, more like what I was wearing, his eyes widened.

"Is that the jumper from the 2006 production?"

I nodded. The cast jumper from the UCL Sri Lankan Society production of Guys & Dolls. Every single one had been printed with our names. Mine said Ray-Ray 'Razor' Reese. Bryan's had said Bryan 'Cruzer' Cruz. We has played two of the four main roles; Sky Masterson and Sgt. Sarah Brown.

"So, _Cruzer, _shall we get this started?" I asked him as the traces of a smirk formed on his face as I used his old nickname.

'You're on _Razor_." I smiled to my self as I pulled off the jumper and threw it towards the bleachers. I stood there in my black shorts and red tank top watching Bryan for a reaction. His jaw dropped ever so slightly.

"Ready Cruz?" He pulled of his shirt and threw it towards the bleachers. It was my turn for my jaw to drop. He looked even better without his shirt. I knew he worked out, but he had a six pack. Then again it has been three years since I last saw him.

"Sure as hell I'm ready, Reese. Half court. First to five wins." Picking the ball up off the ground.

"Whose ball?"

"Naturally, ladies first. I wanna give you a chance before I beat you." He replied as the smirk on his face grew ever more arrogant.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I'm going to be the one beating your sorry ass."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He sounded a lot like he did when I first met him. Arrogant and flirtatious.

"Oh, hunny. That's a promise." And with that I snatched the ball out of his hands.

"Let's do this." We got into position. Me facing the hoop and him facing me.

Without even dribbling the ball I spun around so my back was to him. I could fell him breathing. Faking right, I ran round to the left and shoot the ball into the net before Bryan knew what had hit him.

"That's a point to me. Are you sure you don't want to give up? You don't want everyone to know that you got beat by you girlfriend, do you?"

"Cut the crap. Let's play. My ball right?"

"Do you have to suck all the fun out of it?" I asked Bryan as I handed him the ball. He smirked at me. I wanted to slap him and kiss him at the same time.

"Yes I do. Now let's get on with this." Bryan just stood there, with the ball in his hands, as if he was thinking about what to do. Then he made his move. His signature move.

He always manages to forget the fact that I was at every single one of his games and practices back in UCL.

As he made to dribble the ball through his legs, I knocked the ball straight through and ran around and caught. Throwing it to the basket, I turned away.

Once I heard a satisfying swish I said, "That's two. You can still quit while I'm ahead you know."

"No way in hell am I giving up. Just toss me the ball and lets get on with this." I shrugged my shoulders and threw him the ball.

Once again we took up our starting positions. Dribbling quickly, he tried to get past me . He did, but the ball didn't make it. Before he knew what had hit him I had made a shoot from half court.

"Three. Are you sure-" He cut me off with a look before I could finish. I sighed and got into position.

I knocked the ball from his hands and span around. Once again I could feel his breath on my neck. I made for the right, knowing that he would expect me to go right. I shoot the ball as if I were doing a lay-up.

Without speaking I held up four fingers and gave Bryan a questioning look. He wasn't going to give up.

He was dribbling the ball. Spinning around so his back was to me, he faked to the right. Boy was, trying to steal my move. I knew he was faking so I snatched the ball and dribbled it to the basket and jumped.

"That's five. I told you to give up. And next time, don't try and steal my move. Especially when you're playing against me."

"Okay, I'll admit it. You were good….better than good. You were amazing. Now how about we head back to the house for some of that food you promised me."

I smiled at him. Then I realized how high up I was. Did I fail to mention that I am not a big fan of heights. "Erm, Bryan….We have a tiny problem. I'm kind of stuck."

The boy went into hysterics. If I was on the ground I would have slapped him. I can't believe that he could forget how scared I am. I was trying so hard not to let the fear get through.

"Bryan, it isn't funny. Please just help me down." I sound so pathetic, I was practically crying. But I am seriously scared of heights. I remember a disastrous trip to the CN tower in Toronto.

"Okay. I'm sorry. It's just you look so funny. And from here I have a great view of you're a.."

"Don't even finish that you perv. You may be my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean you can stare at my ass when I am hanging from a basketball hoop." I said as I gave him one of my death glares.

He moved to stand under me. "I'm sorry. I'll try and control myself. Now just let go, I promise that I catch you. You can trust me Ray-Ray. I'm never going to let you fall."

I let go of the hoop, praying that he wouldn't let me fall. I fell straight into his arms, it felt so romantic. He set me down gently on the ground.

I leaned towards Bryan, as if I was going to kiss him. "Next. Time. You. Decide. To. Laugh. At. My. Fear. Of. Heights. Or. Stare. At. My. Ass. When. I. Need. Your. Help. Don't!" Every word was accompanied with a punch to his chest. I think I hurt myself more than I hurt him, but it left the desired effect.

When I finished, I grabbed my jumper and walked back to house, tears in my eyes. Happy that I had won, but upset that Bryan found my fear so funny. I always used to think that the guy I fell in love with would be the one to help me get over my fear. So much for that theory.

I was searching through my pockets to check in on the kids and I started to panic. I couldn't find it. My black rand new blackberry side-kick. The newest version. I was pissed. I turned and walked back towards the court, when I walked straight into something…well someone.

"Looking for this?" Great. He was gonna try and get something out of me so that I could have my cell back.

I do have my ways to get around him though. I would an evil laugh but then Bryan would get a little bit suspicious. So I slowly walked up to him and whispered as seductively as I could, while trying not to laugh which is very hard let me tell you, "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. But if you do give it back to me I'll sure as hell make it worth your while, if you know what I mean."

The second the words left my mouth, he was putty in my hands. Before he realized what had happened I grabbed my cell out of his hands and ran off towards the house.

I reached the door and was looking for my keys, when I felt someone grab me and pin up against the door. I was scared out of my mind, until I realized that it was only Bryan.

"What did you mean about making it worth my while?" he asked.

Oh shit! I wasn't really going to go anywhere with that. Good think my skin is dark and it was nighttime otherwise he would have been able to see the blush on my face. How in the hell am I going to get out of this….

-------------

Dana's P.O.V

Logan and I were walking on the beach. It was a full moon and the sky was full of stars. So perfect. So romantic. His arm was around my waist, while I was carring my shoes.

Walking along feeling the sand between their toes, Logan sang_ our_ song to me.

"_Meet me at the southside  
Get you home by midnight  
Make sure that your daddy just don't know _

_I'll put you in the hoodbug  
I know what I'm doin cause  
W'lle be eaiting on the low   
Meet me at the southside  
Baby we can go hide  
Knowin that mah boys goin have my back  
Only at the southside girl _

_Southside_"

Before he could go any further, I sat down in sand and pulled him down as well.

"It's so beautiful out here," I said to him while I stared at the moon.

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied to me while he was staring at my eyes.

That has to be one of the most romantic things he has ever said to me. I was speechless, so I did the only thing I could. I kissed him.

-------------

Nikki's P.O.V.

Mike and I were sitting by the fountain in the quad. I was sitting in his lap leaning against him while he held me around the waist.

This was our spot. Just like Dana and Logan's was the beach. And Zoey and Chase's is the old oak tree in the centre of campus.

"Nikki, I know I don't tell you this enough but I love you so much. I know we're gonna be together for ever because you're my soulmate."

"I love you too. I knew we were soulmates since the day we met."

After I kissed him, I began to sing to him _our_ song,

"_You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
Cause I know you got alot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You"_

-------------

Zoey's P.O.V.

We were at our spot. Just like everyone else. Chase and I were sitting leaning up against the old oak.

The one where he had told me that he had loved me since the first time we met. I even remember carving into the tree 'Zoey Brooks + Chase Matthews 4eva'.

"I love you Chase, and I always will."

"Zoey, I know you do. You don't need to tell me. You're my soulmate. My one true love. The Juliet to my Romeo. The R-"

"Okay Romeo, don't get to carried away."

He smiled and kissed me softly. I started to sing _our_ song as we danced to my singing.

"_Everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.   
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow, I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."_

-------------

Ray's P.O.V.

Thank my brother for teaching me to think quick on my feet. I had a way to get out of this little _situation_.

"I'm not gonna tell you if you keep on pinning me up against the door." It was starting to hurt. That door knob is hard.

Grudgingly he loosened his grip, but didn't let go completely and said, "I know you Ray-Ray. So I'm not letting go just yet. Now what were you talking about before?"

"I wa-" Before I could get any further, I was cut off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled Logan. He was standing right there with Dana, Zoey, Chase, Mike and Nikki. Saved by kunju. I owe him one.

Bryan dropped me as if I were a hot potato and blushed. I whispered into his ear, "Come see me tonight and I'll tell you."

He blushed harder. Looks like that didn't help. He decided to try and unlock the door and left me to deal with Logan.

"Come on guys, it's getting late. You have school tomorrow. Inside and bed."

Oh days. I sound like a mother. I pushed them all inside. Bryan had already gone in. The rest of the followed. Logan hung back though.

"Akka, what was all that?" 

"Kunju don't worry about it."

"But he had you pinned up against the door."

"Kunju, what did I just say. I can handle myself and Bryan. Don't' worry. I am not the baby sister of TT5 for nothing."

Glancing back once he headed up the stairs. He was annoyed that I wasn't telling him jack.

I walked into my room ready to plan my lessons for tomorrow when I saw Bryan sitting on my bed.

"So you gonna give me an answer to before or not?"

I had an idea though. Good thing his birthday was coming up.

"Well, I was thinking that we do something together on Saturday for your birthday. _Just the two of us. _We send the kids out. Although, I'm pretty sure they'll be a little suspicious. What do you say?"

The whole time I was talking I walked around the room so that I was right behind him. I finished by whispering in his ear.

Once again putty in my hands. I love having this kind of power over him. He couldn't say anything. Just nodded.

"Good. Now as much as I would like to do this all night. We have to teach tomorrow, and I don't want the kids getting wrong idea. So out."

And with that, I pushed him out of the door. And headed off to get changed.

-------------

**I hope you enjoyed. The songs I used in this chapter were Lloyd ft. Ashanti – Southside, Jojo ft. Bow Wow – Baby It's You and Cascada – Everytime We Touch. **

**Please review. Thanks!!**


	18. IMPORTANT!

**This isn't a new chapter. I know it's been ages since I've updated and I'm sorry.**

**I don't know why I started this fic. It's really crap and I hate it. **

**Unless anyone has strong objections, I'm deleting this unless I get a good enough reason not too. **

**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX**

**P.S Check out my one-shot 'Pain'**


	19. Author's Note

**Okay…**

**I'm not gonna delete this.**

**I'm gonna take a break from this story after I post the next chapter.**

**In the mean time I have plans for another story…**

**Check out my profile for more info…**

**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX**


	20. Chapter 18

**Here's chapter 18! Sorry for the long wait…I was really busy with Christmas and coursework and stuff. And I was really depressed for a while. And unless I start getting more reviews, this story is going on hiatus. By the way, check out my profile and see which story you think I should write first: 'Heartbreaker Vs. Player' or 'Sparks'(But that name might change…) Laterzz….**

-------------

Chapter 18

Ray's P.O.V.

About 10 minutes after I kicked Bryan out of my room, there a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Okay so there's only like 7 people it could be , but still.

"It's Dana. I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" she asked me, as she opened the door slightly and stuck her head through.

I nodded and Dana walked in, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Ray, you know how Bryan's birthday is coming up on Saturday? Well I kinda wanted to have a surprise party for him. You know just us, some old friends, the 'rents and some of the teachers. Is that cool with you?"

"Of course that's cool with me! What do you need me to do?" I answered her.

"Thanks so much. Ray, you don't need to do anything. Well…except keep Bryan distracted for the whole of Saturday. I'll handle the rest. And by that I mean Logan, Chase and Mike are gonna be ordered around while Zoey, Nikki and I sit back and do all the mental work." She told me with the trademark Cruz smirk on her face.

"I know that smirk. And girl, I love the way you think. Dana, one thing though…I have no idea what to get Bryan…"

"Ray, I think you gave him the one thing he could ever want…the girl of his dreams. The only girl who ever meant anything to him…you."

"Dana, I not the only thing Bryan ever wanted. I'm sure there's something else he would like."

"Well…other than you seducing him, I don't think there's anything else he would want," she joked.

Dana may have only been joking, but she had a pretty decent idea. "You know what Dana, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Especially, considering I kinda, sorta, implied something along those lines earlier. That's why he had me pinned against the door."

"Ray are you insane? You can't seduce my big brother as a birthday present. But then again, it's not like he would mind. Great, not I have to get that thought out of my head. Don't let Logan find out. He'd kill my brother. Anyway, today's Wednesday. I have two days to get everything sorted. Once again, great." The last word oozed with sarcasm.

"Dana, let me help out. I have a load of frees. I'm not taking no for an answer. Just get me a list of what you need done in homeroom tomorrow. Now bed. It's really late and if you're anything like Bryan, then we will have a hard time getting you up tomorrow."

"Thanks so much Ray. You're gonna be a great mom one day. Especially from the stories Logan's told us. Night."

With that Dana walked out of my room, leaving me with my thoughts. A mother…I 've gone through so much in my life without a mother there to help me. I always wanted to be one though. I used to baby Logan, just like my mom did. I even used to dream about it, back when me and Bryan were in uni….

Me and Bryan were in Mr. De Silva's class. He refused to let any of us call him Mr. Sohma, he instead we call him Jay. He always said that Mr. De Silva was his father. He was only 25 when me and Bryan were in out second year.

Once he played us a song called 'Daddy's Little Girl' by Frankie J. He said that some songs tell a story and make us think about things that we never would. This song made me daydream…

It made me dream that Bryan and I were married and I was pregnant with out first child. I always loved that dream.

I even remember coming back in 3rd year, after my makeover. When I dressed more like I do now. He always used make little comments whenever he saw me. Now that I think about it I better not mention this to Bryan. I wouldn't want him to get pissed that one of his favourite teachers used to hit on me when he wasn't there to "protect" me.

Him and his stupid pride. And his stupid alpha male tendencies.

But Jay was always a good friend to me. He's the one that helped me get this job here at PCA. He said that he owed me after I helped him meet his fiancé. We kept in contact because his wife is Remy Annah's cousin Amy Akka.

Man I am out of it. I am gonna have a lot to do over the next two days. I better get some sleep it's gonna be really hectic over the next few days. But the moon looks so pretty from here. I was juts standing by my window before I got into bed. Deciding against that, I sat in my window seat just gazing at the moon…

-------------

Bryan's P.O.V

I was in my room, getting ready for bed. Mulling over everything that had happened today. I had found my best friend/love of my life, gotten in a fight with her, made up with her, told her I loved her, gotten beaten by her in a game of b-ball, been tempted by her and now I was left wondering what she meant.

Now that I think about it, my whole day has revolved around her. But that's because I love her. Always have. Always will.

As all these thoughts flooded my mind, there was a knock at the door. Sticking his head through, Logan asked, "Can I come in?"

"As long as you don't try and kill me, sure. Anyway, I need to talk to you too." Hey, he may be a teenager, but is sure as hell protective of his cousin.

"Dude, I need to talk to you." I gave him a pointed look. People say that me and my sister are alike, but honestly I don't see it. I really don't.

"I know that you 'love' Akka." That hurt. He didn't think that I really loved her. This is just great.

"Logan, if you think that I don't love Ray-Ray, you must be insane. Saying that I don't truly love Ray-Ray is like saying that you don't truly love my sister. I know you do. It's written all over your face. I would be blind not to see it."

"That's not the point. I know that you love her. It's just I don't want you to hurt her anymore. In the past two days she's cried at least three times over you. Not to mention all the times over the past three years. It's my job to protect her now and I'm not about to let Annah down."

"Logan, I love Ray-Ray. You don't need to protect her from me I'm wanna be protecting her. I love her. She's my world, my everything, my soul-mate. I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"Dude that's good enough for me. You've passed my test. As for the rest of TT5, you'll have to pass theirs now. So what did _you_ want to talk to me about?"

Now it's time to do the big brother thing. I know he won't hurt Dana but it needs to be said.

"Logan, I know h-" And the boy cut me off. I would have beat him if he weren't dating Dana and the fact that Ray-Ray would kill.

"Bryan, you said it your self. You know I truly love Dana. Someone would have to blind not to notice. I know that you're just trying to be a good big brother, but you can trust me. I'm not going to hurt Dana. She's the one for me. I know she is."

"You just took all the words right out my mouth. But like I have said to Dana' ex-boyfriend, you hurt her and I will kill you."

"Trust me dude. It's not going to come to that. Which reminds me, I need to ask you something."

"Go right ahead."

"I know were only 17. Well, I'm gonna be 18 in like two weeks and Dana's gonna be 18 next month. And well I wanted to know how you'd feel if I gave her this."

He handed me a small black box. That better not be what I think it is. I opened it up. I was wrong. It was what I thought it was. But before I could say anything, I was interrupted.

"Before, you go all Crazy Cruz Temper on me, let me tell you what it is. I bet you think it's an engagement ring. It's not. It's a promise ring. I want Dana to know how I feel about her. This is my promise to her; that I'll love her forever. I just want your blessing."

"Now I know that you're the one for my baby sister. I give you my blessing. But dude, this ring must have left a serious dent in your bank account."

He looked at me with glassy eyes. "It didn't. Even though that's an 18 carat white gold band with 5 diamonds, I didn't pay for it. Annah gave it to me. Along with a letter he wrote before he died. Well he didn't exactly give it to me Akka did, but you know what I mean. And what you said means a lot. Now all I need to do is talk to your parents."

"Well kid, it's gonna be a while before you get the chance to do that. Anyway, you should get to bed. Ray would have my head if she knew we were talking this late."

Logan nodded a thanks at me and left the room. Thinking of Ray, I made my way into her room, through our bathroom.

The lights were out and she had fallen asleep sitting in her window seat. Chuckling lightly to my self, I picked her up and placed her gently in her own bed. I slid up the covers and kissed her good night on the forehead.

Glancing at her one last time, I made my back into my own room. After stripping down to my boxers, I climbed into my own bed. Dreaming of Ray-Ray…

-------------

Ray's P.O.V

Saturday came. And it came hard and fast. I've spent the last two days planning and organising the party… and the present I'm getting Bryan.

I've been calling and emailing everyone. I've managed to organise food, drinks, a cake decorations and a surprise.

Everyone's coming; Mr. and Mrs Cruz, Bryans friends, a few of the Cruz family and a few teachers. Now all I need to do is get everyone up and then Bryan out of the house.

After my shower I dressed in a denim skirt and a baby blue halter top. I decided to wake up the gang so we could 'surprise' Bryan. The second I opened the door I came face to face with Zoey and the others. All of them still in their PJs but awake all the same.

"Okay, so are we all set for today?" asked Dana.

"Yupp. The food and drinks should get here around two. I picked up the cake last night, it's in the fridge that's in the store room. All you guys have to do is pick up the decorations. Use one of the cars. Just not the Hummer. I'm taking mine with me and Bryan. Now what do you guys say we wake up the birthday boy?" I replied.

They all giggled and winked at me as I handed them party poppers. Man, Bryan is in for one hell of a surprise.

Tip-toeing into his room, via the joining bathroom, I walked up to his bed and whispered into his ear, "Shall I make it worth your while now?"

His eyes shot open and the kids set off party poppers. He was shocked. Together we all sang in harmony "Happy Birthday".

"Thanks guys. Great way to wake up. But Ray-Ray that was mean. You knew I would fall for that." He said, pouting like a five year old.

I just stuck my tongue out at him and said, "Now, go and get dressed for breakfast." The gang filed out of the room, leaving me alone with Bryan. He grabbed me around the waist as soon as they were gone.

Over the past two days, we had caught up and we were closer than ever. I always knew that I would never stop loving him. They do say 'A first love dies hard.' But I guess in our case it never died at all.

"I think someone owes me a birthday kiss at least, especially after that rude awakening. Don't you agree?"

I kissed him on the cheek, brushed my lips against his ever so slightly and walked out of the room to get breakfast started.

-------------

For breakfast I decided to get some muffins, that I made last night, coffee, tea and hot chocolate. There was no point in too big of a breakfast, no one would be able to eat lunch, I mean it's about 11 now.

I was bending down to get a huge plate out for the muffins when I heard someone come into the room.

"Now that is a nice view, first thing in the morning on my birthday no less."

Bryan. Did he always have to be checking out my ass? Standing up with the plate in my hands I said to him, "Morning Baby."

Bryan leaned in for a kiss, but I just turned my head and kissed his cheek then carried on with getting breakfast sorted.

"Baby girl, are you gonna kiss me at all today?"

Lord, that boy is such a baby. It makes me wonder why I fell for him.

Putting down the plate full of muffins down on the table I said to him, "Maybe I will. Maybe I won't."

Bryan started pouting so I walked towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. He grabbed me around the waist getting deep into the kiss. So I put my hands around him neck.

"Guys, can you go make out somewhere else. Preferable not in front of us or where Ray makes the food. I really don't need to see my brother making out with his girlfriend."

Dana. That meant Logan. Uh oh. But then again unless Logan wants the everyone to know his embarrassing stories, he better keep his mouth shut.

Turning around to face Dana, I saw the rest of the gang as well. Sugar monkeys.

"Okay, let's just eat breakfast. And then, you guys can give me my presents," said Bryan with an arrogant smirk plastered all over his face.

"Calm it Cruzer, or you won't be getting anything. Present or otherwise."

With that everyone sat at the table and started helping themselves to the food. After breakfast Bryan headed to the lounge while the rest of us went to retrieve his presents.

When we got back Bryan had a few presents to open. About 5 or so.

'Mum and Dad sent me this to give to you big bro," said Dana, as Logan handed him the bow he had been carrying.

Ripping it open, Bryan came face to face with a brand new laptop.

"They told me to tell you that they're sorry they can't come and see you, but they have to go to Atlanta on business," Dana told him.

Next he was handed a present from Zoey and Nicole. They had gotten him a couple of shirts, both of them explained that they had no idea what to get him.

Chase and Mike handed him a box that had a signed New York Knicks basketball shirt in it. Bryan was gonna start bouncing iff the balls any second.

Dana handed him a smaller box that was obviously from her and Logan. Opening it we all saw the brand new iTouch.

"Baby girl, you shouldn't have! I'm not even gonna ask where you got the money for this thing," Bryan said.

He may not ask but I sure as hell am.

Pulling Logan to a side, I opened my mouth but before I could say anything Logan cut me off. "Dad said it was cool as long as he could come tonight."

I was about to yell at him, but Bryan called my name. Giving Logan my 'look', I turned back towards Bryan.

Handing him the huge gift bag, I looked down so my fringe covered my face. I saw Bryan take the box out of the bag and then lift the cover off. He moved the tissue paper and pulled out the book inside.

It was a large black book with silver and gold writing on the cover. He flicked through gently, pausing only on the final page. The page that had my message to him.

"'Dear Bryan, Happy Birthday! You're 24 now. An old man P….only joking…Up until a few days ago I never thought I would be able to say those words to you ever again. I hope that this book makes you happy. When I was putting it together I remembered all the times we've had together. The good and the bad. The happy and the sad. Oh dear Lord, I sound like a poem. Anyway, I just wanna say I love you. And have a great birthday! All my heart, Ray-Ray.'"

I looked up but all I saw was Bryan coming to envelope me in a hug. I just held onto him as if I could never let him go. I felt him pull away and gently kiss the top of my head.

"Thank you. This means so much to me." He whispered into my ear as he held me in his arms. I heard a quiet 'Aww' from the three girls.

"Shall we head out Bryan? Otherwise we might not make that movie and then we'll be late for everything."

I grabbed my bag that was sitting on my bed which had everything including my purse, cell phone, keys, bikini and change of clothes.

I called back a bye to the kids, and we got in my car that really impressed Bryan. What can I say I like to, as my brother used to say, 'trick' out my rides.

Revving the engine and we were out of there…


	21. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ!

Hey

Hey. Yeah I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. There's just been a lot going on in my life. I have managed to crank out some one shots, High School Musical ones though.

My life has been really hectic recently. I mean right now I'm in the middle of exams right now I've got about 5 of them left and I've been working my butt off at school.

On top of that I've helping out looking after my baby cousin born Valentines Day this year. And helping 3 other cousins deal with the deaths of their grandparents. Which brought up all the bad memories and feelings that surrounded my cousin's death almost 2 years back now. Also, in my family there have been about 4 deaths since Easter.

I've also had too put in a lot of extra work at my drama school for the upcoming production.

Regarding 'Senior Year': Basically I'm really unhappy with it. This was my first chaptered fic, and I really had no idea what I was doing and there isn't much of a plot. So my plan is to take it down probably sometime in July, re-plot and re-write it over the summer. And I'm looking out for someone who wants to co-write this with me. So if your interested let me know in a PM or a review.

Regarding 'Heartbreaker Vs. Player': My plan it to try and crank out some chapters over July and August. And I'm looking for someone who wants to co-write this with me. So if your interested let me know in a PM or a review.

Regarding new ideas: I've been working on another Zoey 101 story, which is yet to be posted. That is gonna have serious work done on it during the summer. I'm planning to post it after writing all the chapters.

So thanks for listening to my ramble. I'm sorry if anyone is gonna be disappointed by my choices. But it's all I really can do. So sorry once again. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed Senior Year. I promise that I'll let you know when before I take it down and when I repost it.

Xx Torhu xXx Seraphina xX


End file.
